The Bennett Girls
by Six2VII
Summary: The Bennetts & Mikealsons have been feuding for fifteen years. Everything comes to a head when Bonnie's daughter enters Fells Church's high society despite her upbringing. Bonnie has to navigate the convergence of her past and present while keeping her family intact. Old flames are rekindled and others uncovered. Will Bonnie lose her daughter to the world she despises? *All Human*


**A/N: This story was originally for the Bonnie Bennett Week that happened a month ago but life. It's all human. If you haven't guessed from the title it's loosely based on the Gilmore Girls. There's some Jane the Virgin in there also. Please excuse grammatical errors. A little smut.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Coffee streamed into the waiting pot, releasing its aroma throughout the café. Bonnie watched transfixed waiting until it was ready so the caffeine could work its way into her system. She had been up all night with Xo. Her kid's eighth grade algebra exam was kicking both their asses. Or her's at least. Xo seemed surprisingly calm despite the high stakes.

Xo needed an A average to get into the school the kid had her heart set on, and Bonnie couldn't bear the heartbreak if she didn't get in. Although she still had no idea how she was going to pay for it. Apparently, they had no more scholarships available.

The door chimed and Bonnie spun to greet her first customer. "Morning Sheriff."

"Morning Bon." Matt Donovan said slipping onto his usual stool. He unfolded the paper he had tucked under his arm, handing Bonnie the coupons and sales papers.

A minute later Bonnie was pouring his coffee and setting his usual order of eggs, grits, and ham in front of him. Bonnie sipped at her own cup flipping through the weekly ads. She didn't look up until Xo came barreling out of the kitchen.

Her kid was perpetually late. Her sandy curls bounced as the teenager moved from table to table doing her morning chores. When the napkins and condiments were all full the kid switched on the open sign. She ducked behind the counter grabbed her book bag, and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Mom don't forget. My interview is at 4pm. Please wear something besides café clothes." Xo said stealing a piece of the sheriff's ham. The man let down a corner of his paper and scowled at her.

"I won't forget. I'll be there to get you at 3 sharp, and what exactly is café clothes?"

"That." Xo said gesturing to her mom's attire.

"I want to go to Harvard. I want to be the first African American woman POTUS. I need you to wear something other than jeans, Toms, and a button down."

"How about a prom dress?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"Mom!" Xo whined.

"Uncle Matt talk some sense into her." Xo said on the way out of the door. Bonnie shook her head. She put down her cup as guests filtered into the café.

"Meg, Alex, the morning rush has started." Bonnie said tying on her apron.

"We still on for tonight." Matt said finishing off his breakfast.

"The New Star Wars. You know I'm in." Bonnie said before walking over to take care of her customers.

-o0o-

Bonnie stomach rumbled as a whiff of strawberries escaped from the container she was currently flipping over to check for any sign of mold. Satisfied, the woman added the berries to her cart. Bonnie sighed when the blonde came back up the aisle with Ben and Jerry's in her hand.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Caroline asked, continuing the interrogation she started before leaving to procure one of the essential food groups.

"I mean. Matt and me are just Matt and me. We are comfortable, chill."

"Chill?"

"Chill. We hang out. We watch movies. Nothing has changed since high school except Xo on the couch with us now."

"Bonnie you're a single woman and he is a recent divorcé who you hang out with almost everyday."

"Caroline, Me and Rachel were friends."

"Bonnie, Rachel left him."

"I know. "

"Do you find him attractive?"

"I don't know? He's Matt. Matt is Matt. Why are you so into this? You and Stefan?"

"We're okay. We're fine. We're taking it slow."

Bonnie squeezed her friend's arm. Bonnie thought she was going to have to murder Stefan Salvatore when he asked for a trial separation from Caroline. He thought better of it when Caro started dating again. _Asswhole._

Caroline stopped talking when her son Connor and Xo strolled up. Her boy was her twin with Salvatore coloring. "Mom. I need five bucks." The dark headed boy said. The nonchalant teenager smiled at Bonnie. "Hey Auntie Bon. Mom trying to hook you up again?"

"Connor." Caroline said handing the boy a ten-dollar bill.

"Mom, where do you find these weirdos?" Connor said snickering. Xo giggled along with him.

The teenage girl saw the pout Caroline was forming then added, "Hey Auntie Care. Don't listen to him. It's good to know someone hasn't given up on Mom's love life."

Bonnie turned away from the pears she was picking to her comedian daughter. "No one asked your opinion young lady. Don't you have some studying to do if you're going to get into the snooty academy?"

"I'm going. Connor wanted me to try the new muffin at the bakery first. Who's Auntie trying to hook you up with? I hope it's not Mr. Faulkner again. Dude is a dinosaur."

"None of your business. Go study."

"It's actually your Uncle Matt. What do you guys think?" Caroline said raising a brow.

"EW." Both teenagers said in unison.

"Ew? Really? Matt's not that bad. He's actually pretty hot." Bonnie defended.

"God. Why am I even here?" Connor said putting in his ear buds.

"Mom, he's like your best friend, your brother. Auntie Care she can't date her brother. It's like If I started dating Connor."

Both women watched the boy turn three shades of red.

"Yeah. That would be totally lame." Connor stammered. He recovered after a moment.

"Come on Xo. I'm starving." Connor said pulling the girl behind him.

"They have no idea do they?" Caroline said looking at Bon.

"None whatsoever." Bonnie said watching her daughter follow Caroline's son. She noticed the new phone case and ear buds tucked away in her hands.

"I still say it'll happen when Xo gets in high school."

"Nah. We won't be in laws until they finish undergrad." Bonnie said making a note to ask about the new phone bling later.

-o0o-

Bonnie sat in the car smiling as her daughter went on and on about her interview and acceptance letter she got yesterday. The girl was still excited and talking a mile a minute. Her daughter had been accepted to the William and Mary Academy. It was a pipeline to Ivy league schools and to the life her baby wanted so badly. The life Bonnie actively tried to avoid for the last fifteen years.

Bonnie tried to focus but her mind kept wondering to how she was going to pay for all of this and to the new phone case. When her daughter took a breath, Bonnie decided to investigate.

"Sounds like it went well. You had an exciting day. You aced your test, nailed your interview, got into your dream school, and exempted from two exams."

"Yesterday was pretty sweet."

"I would imagine so. I see you got a new phone case also."

"Yeah." Xo said looking down uneasily.

"Did Connor get that for you? Xo we've talked about boys and gifts. I know Connor and you are close but-"

"It wasn't Connor. I…I…uh ran an errand for Ms. Mikealson, and she let me have the phone case and the ear buds for free."

"What kind of errand?"

"Me and Connor went into the shop to get a charger for his laptop. I was checking out the phone cases and asked how much this one was. I still had some birthday money left over but I didn't have enough. Esther…I mean Ms. Mikealson asked me to run down to the pharmacy to get her medicine for her and she would give me the phone case for free. When I came back with her package she threw in the ear buds also."

"Xo how many time have I asked you to stay away from that store? From that woman?"

"Mom, I don't see what the big deal is? I went in with Connor. She came up to me."

"Your going to take the phone case and ear buds back tomorrow."

"But mom."

"Don't but mom me."

"How is this fair? I worked for these."

"You worked…child please. Walking three steps to the pharmacy is not work. Take them back."

"Mom what is your deal with Esther…I mean Ms. Mikealson? She's so nice. She's always trying to give us stuff and you're so mean."

"Xo, I have my reasons. We don't take handouts."

"Mom."

"No Xo."

"But mom."

"Xiomara Ayanna Bennett." Xo lips sealed, her blue eyes disappeared behind thick blond lashes. She let her headrest against the car seat. Her mom could be so unfair.

-o0o-

Bonnie was seething as she walked to the local general store with the phone case and earbuds in her hands. Xo pitched a fit this morning. She was tired of this woman butting into her life. She was tired of her trying to buy her daughter's affections, and ignoring her when Mikeal was within two blocks of her.

Bonnie didn't care if Esther and her family were the third richest family in Virginia. She could give two flying flips if one son was a senator. So Rebekah was Assistant DA in Richmond, they could all kiss her ass. This would be the last time she told the old bat to stay away from her kid.

Bonnie pushed into the store. No one was in the shop. Bonnie didn't understand why Esther still ran the store to begin with. The Mikealsons had enough money to staff three hundred stores. Ladies of her standing usually spent their days drunk off cocktails and the gossip of the upper crust of society.

"I'll be right out" a detached British voice drifted into the main room. Bonnie looked around. She hadn't been in here in years. Her skin started to crawl, the ghost of her memories were threatening to suffocate her. Bonnie knew the exact moment the woman stepped into the room. The temperature dropped by ten degrees.

She always felt like this around them, the debutants of Fells Church. No matter how many cotillions and charity events her mother and Grams made her attend. No matter how many times they tried to play _Pygmalion_ , she always felt out of place. She only felt like she was home in her father's diner and Mystic Falls. That's not true Bonnie. The woman locked that train of thought down immediately and turned to face her past.

"I think these belong to you. I've asked you more than once to stay away from my daughter. To stop giving her things, and doing her favors. We don't want your iPhone case. We didn't want your limited edition Harry Potter books signed by JK Rowling and we didn't want your Ten million dollars."

"I gave these to Xiomara, as a gift. It should be her decision of what she wants to do with them."

"I'm her mother and until she is out of my house…"

"And I'm-"

"You're? You're what? What are you to my daughter? Besides the woman who ignored her existence for 10 years and now only acknowledges her when your bastard of a husband isn't around."

"Bonnie please. Can't we just leave the past behind us?"

"You don't get to have your cake and eat it to. She will not be your dirty little secret."

"No. We're just yours."

"Stay away from Xo. Keep your gifts to yourself."

"I hear Xiomara will be starting William and Mary next week. That Beauchamp girl took the last scholarship. That's a lot of money. I could help."

"I can't believe you. What did I just say? I don't need your money."

"Don't be foolish. Does Sheila and Abby even know she has been accepted? Don't punish Xiomara in attempts to punish me, you're mother, Ni-"

"Last warning old woman, stay away from my daughter." Bonnie said, storming out of the shop.

-o0o-

Bonnie was handing Matt a light bulb while he stood on the ladder in the center of the front porch. Movement caught her eye. She turned and her daughter was storming up the sidewalk, and then the yard. The teenager mounted the stairs, mumble something inaudible, and then went into the house slamming the door.

"I think she's mad." Matt said reaching for the cover to the light fixture.

"You think?" Bonnie said setting down the box of light bulbs. "I'll be back."

"I'll go grab us some pizzas, and some beer for me."

"Wine for me. Rocky road for Xo. It looks pretty bad."

"I'll get chunky monkey too, just in case." Matt said, climbing off the ladder.

"You're a good man Donovan."

"For what? Being decent. Nah."

Bonnie watched Matt hop in his truck thinking about what Caroline had said a few months back. She turned to the house when Nina Simone started crooning from her daughter's bedroom.

"Shit. Boys." Bonnie said walking into the house. She climbed the steps to her daughter's room, knocking on the door.

"Xo. Open up." Bonnie said trying to be heard through the oak and the powerful riffs of Ms. Simone. Bonnie jumped when Xiomara opened the door, doing her best sullen teen.

Xo went back to her bed that had sprouted purple fur since the last time Bonnie was in here. Bonnie walked over to the iPhone docked on the speaker and pressed pause.

"Hey baby. How was your first day?"

"It sucked."

"What sucked-your classes, your teachers, your classmates?"

"The classes are alright. Actually there pretty great. The reading list is amazing. Half of the books are on my amazon wish list."

"Okay, so classes are great. This is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah…it's just. I don't know. I miss Mystic Falls High. Everyone is chill there. Everybody at this school has a stick up their butt."

"Were they mean?" Bonnie asked, dread settling in her stomach.

"Define mean. They were perfectly polite, but you know… plastic." Bonnie's brow scrunched in confusion. "Phony, mom." Xo said her arms encircling Buttercup, her yellow hippopotamus her grandfather Rudy won at the founder's fair for her.

"Well maybe you have to get to know them, plus you have Connor there." Bonnie watched her teen sigh and roll her eyes. Shit Caroline was going to win the bet. There went her favorite trench coat.

"I didn't hang with Connor that much." Xo said petting her blanket.

"What do you mean you didn't hang with Connor? He didn't ignore you did he?" Bonnie asked.

"No. He showed me the ropes and gave me the tour this morning. Then he wanted to hang out with his friends."

"He ditched you for football guys. Look guys do that baby. You have to give it time. You'll find your own friends."

"He didn't ditch me. He asked me to come hang out, but it was with the ice people."

"Ice people?"

"You know the girls who smile at you and say sweet things but you can tell they don't mean it…fake."

"Girls?"

"Yeah and this one girl, Hope. Hope Mikealson. She was like… Xo your so pretty and Xo you must be smart to get into William and Mary, but what she was really saying is I don't belong. Even though I'm a legacy. I can't believe Connor is friends with people like that."

"Xo, you know Connor. He's friends with everybody. Besides, I thought William and Mary was about going to Harvard, not chilling with Connor. I mean you guys are inseparable on the weekends and after school."

"I know. It is. I just didn't expect that girl. You know."

"Yeah. I think I do." Bonnie said squeezing her daughter's hand.

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to concentrate on school. I'm not interested in becoming one of the ice people."

"That sounds like a good plan, although it does sound a little lonely."

"No Mom. You don't understand. I can't with these snobs."

"Ok. Well, just give it time. This girl may not have expected you either. I mean if she's Connor's school friend, and you're his home friend. You guys just have to get to know each other."

"You want me to get to know a Mikealson?"

"I want you to be happy Xo, and accomplish your dreams. I don't want some beef with a girl you haven't even took the time to get to know to effect what you are trying to do."

"Besides all the Mikealsons aren't that bad. Finn is actually a nice man, and his daughter couldn't have fallen too far from the tree."

"Mr. Finn isn't her dad. It's his brother."

"Elijah? I didn't know the senator had a home in Fells Church."

"No, the other one."

"Kol? How old is this girl? He would have had to have her when he was twelve. Which for Kol isn't that hard to believe."

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it either. It did start with a K. Connor told me all about her and her rich and famous family."

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked her heart palpitating.

"Yeah. That's it. Her dad is Klaus Mikealson, some big shot art dealer. They moved from Chicago to Fells Church a year ago. Her dad got a divorce. Her mom lives in California."

Bonnie's head was swimming. It was okay. It wasn't the end of the world. So what if Klaus had a daughter the same age as Xo. So what. He was back in Fells Church approximately 45 minutes away from her. Who cares? She didn't. He had been there for a year, and she hadn't even known it. She could just keep on living her life. It didn't mean anything.

"Mom you don't have to look so worried. You're right. I'm at William and Mary because it is going to get me to Harvard, not to follow Connor Salvatore around all day. I'll hang with Connor at home. Nothing has changed."

"Yeah Xo. Nothing has changed." Bonnie smiled, trying to convince herself more than her daughter.

-o0o-

Bonnie placed the wheat pancakes in front of Dr. Fell. "Here you go Meredith, just the way you like it covered in fake butter."

"Thanks, Bon." The Dr. said putting down her book. The phone rang. Meg was serving steak and eggs to Alaric. Alex was flirting with Damon. Bonnie made a dash for the kitchen where she found her father leaning over Anna's shoulder as she prepared for the lunch rush.

"What's that you putting into the burgers?"

"Shallots."

"Look little girl. Folks round here like things plain and simple."

"Dad please." Bonnie said reaching for the phone. Anna and her culinary genius was the reason this little diner got a revival.

"Rudy's." Bonnie said into the phone.

"Ms. Bennett. This is Elaine Stanton the student accounts clerk at William and Mary."

"Oh hi. Did you guys get my payment?"

"Yes. We did. We were wondering where the rest of it was."

"Well. I'm working on it. I'm waiting to hear back from the bank."

"Ms. Bennett, We've discussed this. We do not offer payment plans at the academy. Xiomara's tuition was due a week ago."

"Ms. Stanton please. I'm working on it, and as soon as I get the money I will get it to you guys."

"Maybe Xiomara can start next year. When you have saved the money."

"No. I'll get the money. I'll have it by the end of the week."

"The end of the week?"

"Yes. The end of the week."

"I look forward to hearing from you Friday." Bonnie huffed placing the phone back in its cradle. She turned and found Anna avoiding her eyes and her father watching her, his reasoning face on.

"No."

"Bonnie, sometimes you have to swallow your pride."

"No. They will use it as leverage."

"Of course they will, and you will let them. You will take it because you love your daughter." Bonnie closed her eyes, and sighed. She reached for her keys.

"Can you watch the diner?" Bonnie said more to Anna than her father.

"Can I? This is what I do, baby girl." Bonnie glanced at Anna who was

smirking. She nodded slightly before Bonnie headed for the door.

-o0o-

An hour later Bonnie was in Fells Church staring up at the mausoleum some people might call a home. Bonnie had been standing there staring at the door for several minutes. She had turned around four times, but thought of Xo the day she was accepted. Her girl had a smile as bright as the sun. She almost floated to the car after the interview.

Bonnie forced herself back up those stairs and onto the porch. This is the furthest she had gotten. Bonnie pictured Xo again. Elated to be ordering books for school she wanted to read and hadn't read already. Bonnie huffed and rang the bell.

She sickened as someone neared the door. The door swung open and a slight blonde woman stood before her. Her face looked like it would crack and fall to the floor if she showed too much emotion.

"Good day." The blonde offered.

"Hello, is Sheila Bennett in?" Bonnie asked trying to look past her Gram's servant and into the house.

"She is. Please come in. Who shall I say is calling?" The woman said letting Bonnie into her childhood home. Bonnie stared up at the oil painting of her Grandmother, her parents, and herself. It took hours of sitting through disdain and passive aggressiveness to complete this masterpiece.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie watched realization dawn on the woman's features.

"If you'll have a seat in the parlor. I will let the chancellor know you are here."

Bonnie sat, trying to focus on why she was there. This was for her baby. She could do this. All logic went out the window when Sheila Emily Bennett walked into the room.

Her Grams was well into her sixties but she didn't look a day older than forty-five. Her tan skin was a little more creased but Sheila wore elegance and old money like a second skin. Her black waves were pulled tight into an intricate chignon. The Chanel suit she wore to sit around the house would make any fashionista envious. Most of Fells Church usually was. The Bennetts had a long line of beautiful intelligent women with business acumen and market savvy. They also had an inheritance large enough to fund a small third world country for decades.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" Sheila said her southern belle slipping out because she was worried.

"Nothing Grams. I just wanted to come see you." Bonnie offered seeing the concern.

"You wanted to come see me…its not Christmas or Easter." Sheila said her brow rising.

"I know. I needed to talk to you about something."

"Ahh. You need money." Sheila smiled coolly, her hands knitting together.

"I don't need money." Bonnie snapped. She caught herself, and then tried again, "If you could sit. Just listen."

"Fine." Sheila said sitting in the armchair nearest to Bonnie.

"Grams, Xiomara was accepted at the William and Mary Academy." Bonnie explained with a smile.

"Really Bonnie? That's wonderful." Sheila said genuinely happy. "I didn't think you would want her to attend." She added slyly.

"She wants to got to Harvard. The academy will help her get there. The problem is the tuition is a little steeper than I expected. If I don't pay by Friday, she will be kicked out." Bonnie explained.

"So you do need money." Sheila said softly.

"No, _I_ don't need money." Bonnie spun. "I am asking you to invest in your great granddaughter's education. I will pay you back with interest."

Sheila sat back in the chair smirking at her granddaughter. Of course she was going to help Xiomara and Bonnie out. They were her blood, even if Bonnie didn't want to acknowledge it. A plan formed in the matriarch's head.

"No. That won't be necessary. Of course I will pay, on one condition." Sheila revealed.

"I should have known." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I want to know the child I'm investing in. I want to know my granddaughter. You both will have dinner here every Friday night." Sheila informed.

"What?" Bonnie asked blindsided.

"Oh you heard me just fine, dear heart. I'll expect you Friday at 7:00pm sharp."

"But." Bonnie Began.

"No buts. Dinner every Friday at 7:00pm. Do you understand?"

"Friday is swamped at the diner. I can't leave during a rush."

"You own the establishment, correct? Its called delegating responsibilities."

Bonnie sighed.

"I don't want to see her." Bonnie said looking down at her hands.

"By her, I assume you mean your mother. I don't want to have to blackmail my granddaughter into spending time with me, but we all have to do what is necessary, even your mother." Sheila said looking into her granddaughter's eyes. They were full of pain, but also determination.

"Fine." Bonnie agreed. She felt like she had just signed a contract with the devil.

"Good. I'll get my checkbook."

-o0o-

Bonnie sat on the stool chopping onions and peppers for tomorrow's chili special. Anna was telling Bonnie how much her mom hated her new boyfriend. Well actually Jeremy was Anna's old boyfriend, but they broke up years ago and just reconnected.

"Well maybe Ms. Pearl will warm to him." Bonnie said starting in on the mushrooms.

"Are you kidding me? My mom forgets nothing. He broke up with me in high school. And all she can say is, 'didn't the boy say he didn't love you?' and I'm like Mom it was ten years ago. And she's like, 'Once a liar, always a liar. How will you know if he truly loves you now.' What is that face your making Bonnie Bennett?"

"What face?" Bonnie said trying to erase all visible judgment of the man.

"The well your mom has a point face."

Bonnie scrunched her nose. "Well-"

The kitchen door banged open. In clunked Xiomara, her book bag hitting the floor as the girl beelined for the freezer. A few moments later Connor swaggered in after her.

"Xo, it's not that bad. Hope is pretty cool if you give her a chance. She has a lot of family stuff right now, and like her family is like pretty intense."

"Hope. Hope. Hope. I'm so tired of hearing that name and about her evil dad and her super rich and powerful family, Connor. That's no excuse for her to humiliate people. Rory didn't deserve that. And I'm getting tired of her snotty remarks."

"I know. But I'm telling you. I went to her house once and it was bad. Her grandfather is like mine but ten times worse."

Xo rolled her eyes. "Since you're so concerned with Hope maybe you should be at her house instead of in my Mom's Café."

"Xo." Connor said his voice softening.

Bonnie and Anna eyed each other quietly preparing the two vats of soup. Xo went and sat at her mother's desk in the corner ignoring her life long friend, who was just a lot in love with her, until the boy sighed, shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey honey. That was a little harsh."

"A little harsh? A little harsh she says. That girl is awful. Rory Johnson dropped a satchel in the lunch line. Hope picks it up, opens it, and broadcasts the girl's pads all over school. She just got her first period in gym the other day. All the girls knew about it. Rory started crying, I mean balling mom and ran from room. All Hope and her friends could do was laugh their butts off. And Connor-"

"No, Connor was not laughing!" Anna gasped from across the room.

"No he wasn't." Xo admitted. "But he didn't check his friends either. He just stood there like always. So I called her out. Told her she was a beotch."

"Xo." Bonnie said sternly even though she was secretly proud.

"I know mom, but she is. She started in on me, and I clapped back and Connor just stood there. While his new bestie tore me down."

"Oh babe."

"Not even the worst part. We kind of got loud. Ms. Huang broke us up. She's my biology teacher. When I got to lab. Ms. Huang changed my lab partner to Hope. I'm stuck with the beotch all semester."

Anna looked at Bonnie again. Bonnie swallowed.

"So you and Hope are going to be working together all semester?" Bonnie said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I know mom. I'm going to have to study with her and do three projects not including the final with her. Why did you let me go to this school?"

"I don't know Xo. I don't know."

-o0o-

"Bonnie, you should tell her." Matt said picking up his feet as Bonnie swept the dinning room floor.

"I agree." Caroline said sipping her tea.

"Me too." Anna chimed in. She was rearranging the cookie platter Bonnie had made.

"I know. I know, but Xo is doing so good right now. She's finally caught up in school. Her and Hope got an A on their last project. She is speaking to Connor again. The three of them even went to the show last weekend."

"It was a group outing, Bon. There were like twenty kids going to Hector's gig."

"Yeah but Connor, Xo and Hope were in the same room for three hours and I didn't hear about it for the next five days. She's even met her own friends, Crystal and Rod"

"I hear that Crystal girl is kind of slutty. I had to put a stop to her calling Connor." Caroline said.

"She's fourteen Caroline, let's not slut shame the poor girl. Besides you were pretty free with the love at that age." Anna said.

Caroline glared at the woman. "At least I wasn't hung up on some loser back then. Oh wait…"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Ladies I would like to remind you I have a gun, and can arrest you." Matt said getting up and taking his plate in the kitchen.

Bonnie was dusting the banquet now. She usually ignored her two besties when they started in on one another.

"Bonnie put the Swiffer down. She's barely fifteen and she's coming here to work on some project. She doesn't care if the china is arranged tastefully." Caroline said watching her friend.

Matt came out of the kitchen. "You should tell Xo before all of this blows up in your face. I have to go. Alaric is sloppy drunk at the cemetery again."

"I thought you were here for moral support." Bonnie pleaded.

"He's here to be nosy like the rest of us." Caroline corrected.

"Gee thanks, BFF." Bonnie said eyeing the blonde.

"What I've been saying for years." Anna said smiling sweetly at Caroline.

"I was here for you, unlike some people, but duty calls. I'll stop in later with some chunky monkey." Matt said pulling on his jacket.

"Ladies." He said leaving.

"You need to put a ring on it." Anna said taking a cookie.

"Now that we agree on." Caroline said scrolling through her phone.

"Guys, this girl is going to be here any minute. I need the house to be perfect so she can't report anything bad back to her horrible family."

"Come on, Bon, you need the house to be perfect in case someone drops her off or picks her up." Caroline rebutted.

"Which is why you need to tell Xo before the shit hits the fan." Anna added.

Bonnie hated when they ganged up on her.

"What does she know about her father?" Anna asked.

"The truth. He decided he didn't want me. And when I tried to tell him about her he wouldn't return my calls, emails, and texts. She knows everything."

"Except his name."

"Whose name" Xo said coming into the dinning room. Her cheeks were red from the wind outside. "Are those ranger cookies? Mom, you baked?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys could use some study snacks." Xo's face was incredulous.

"Did you clean too?"

"I just want the place to look nice for you friend. There's some chips and dip in the kitchen. Some soda too."

"She's not my friend. We are forced associates. And I can't believe you did all this? I've never seen the house look this good."

"Well, I know how much your grades mean to you."

Anna and Caroline eyed each other.

"You've never done this for any of my other friends. Mom are you putting on airs for Hope Mikealson? This isn't the feud thing is it?"

"No. What feud thing?"

"The Bennetts and the Mikealsons. I heard all about it at school. Almost fifteen years in the making. Grandma ran Ms. Esther away from the club and most of the lady auxiliaries and Mr. Mikeal got granddad fired from his job."

"Your granddad quit because he wanted to open the diner. Mr. Mikeal didn't have anything to do with it."

"So there is a feud."

"There is no feud. Our family has just never got along with their family. Trust me it's more than fifteen years in the making."

"Yeah that was just the breaking point." Anna said aloud not in her head like she wanted to.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at the brunette. Anna cringed.

"Breaking point?"

"It doesn't matter Xo. What matters is that you concentrate on getting an A on your project. And just because I am not a fan of the Mikealsons doesn't mean you can't be friends with Hope."

"Yeah. I guess, but I wouldn't bet on it." Xo said taking in the room again. Her mother's signature dessert on the table.

"What's wrong, Xo?" Caroline said noticing the girl's mood.

"I don't know. I'm just tired of this girl getting special treatment. And before you start mom, I know. I know you didn't mean it like that, but she does. Everyone bend over backwards for her and I don't know why." Xo said feeling stupid and exposed.

"Some people are like the sun, Xiomara. Their light is blinding but eventually you have to look away to save yourself. Mr. Salvatore had a friend like that. She could light up a room and he had this thing were he wanted to save people. It took a moment but he finally looked away. Connor is a lot like his dad."

"My granddad says I'm a lot like my mom. Too busy with work to worry about silly boys."

"Xiomara." Bonnie chastised.

"I'll be in my room when her majesty gets here." Xo said walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Care. She acts out when she's emotional."

"Sounds like someone I used to know." Anna said.

Bonnie was going to respond when the doorbell rang.

Bonnie opened the door and stood face to face with her daughter's arch nemesis. The girl was pale with wide brown eyes that sparkled like amber in the sunlight. Her chocolate hair waved down below her shoulders. The girl was gifted with high cheekbones and her father's famous red pout. She looked like a cross between a teenage Brook Shields and a young Angelina Jolie. She stood there incredibly pretty knowing it.

"Is Xiomara Home?" She asked dismissing and commanding Bonnie all at the once. Yep, she was her father's daughter. Bonnie smiled tightly reminding herself this girl was a child and she was her own person that Bonnie had yet to meet. Bonnie would not blame the girl for her family's sins.

"She is. You must be Hope. Please come in. " Bonnie said stepping to the side. Hope turned and Bonnie's heart dropped.

"It's the right place dad. I'm catching grandma home." Hope said yelling at the silver Audi parked at Bonnie's curb. Bonnie watched cold blue eyes disappear behind a tinted window and the car pull away from the curb.

-o0o-

Kol was in the study reading when his older brother stormed into the room.

"Where is father?" Klaus growled at him.

"The club." Kol said barely looking up. He wasn't in the mood for one of Nik's temper tantrums.

"Did he say when he would return?" Klaus said staring at his brother. Kol sighed closed his book and prepared himself for the incoming bitchfest.

"No he did not. Is there something bothering you brother?"

"Do not patronize me. You could care less."

"Come now Nik, we are family. I may detest you but we Mikealsons stick together. You obviously have a bone to pick with Father. You're banned from the club for your youthful indiscretions so you cannot reach him at the moment. You'll just sulk and pout until Father returns. You're ruining the ambience, harshing my mellow. Stop being a baby and spit it out."

"Father told me that Bonnie moved away." Kol sighed.

"The Bennett girl again? How long has it been now?"

"She lives in Mystic Falls."

"I'm afraid I'm missing your point."

"Father told me she moved, she's forty bloody minutes away."

"Why were you in that cesspool of a town anyway? Do they even have indoor plumbing now?"

"I dropped Hope off to do an assignment with a school mate. Bonnie opened the door. Maybe she is just visiting." Klaus said calming down a little. Despite his earlier inclination to avoid melodramatics Kol couldn't pass up the chance to stick it to his insufferable older brother.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news brother, but she is not just visiting. She lives there. She owns a café across from the old general store. She is on the city council. She's dating the sheriff. You know him, Matt Donovan. Isn't he the guy she went to prom with? Bonnie has been living there since you left. Her and her daughter."

"Her daughter?"

"Xiomara. Mother has taking a liking to the girl. She speaks of her often."

"That is who Hope is doing her assignment with." Kol chuckled and stood. The look on Klaus's face had brightened his day and now he was hungry.

"Karma is indeed a traitorous bitch." Kol said leaving the room thoroughly satisfied with his handwork.

-o0o-

It was late. Almost ten. The Café didn't close until Ten thirty. Klaus had taken to riding by just to look in on Bonnie. He was trying to work up the nerve to go in and sit down but every night for the past week he just sat in his car watching her. Kol had been right about everything, everything including Matt Donovan and her daughter Xiomara.

Hope hated the girl. Apparently "Xo" was stealing Hope's boyfriend and all her attention. Which is saying something because his kid was beautiful and very much like him. She took what she wanted and asked questions later, but from what Hope had been telling him, she had met her match in little Xiomara Bennett. She was a cute kid. A head full of blonde curls and blue eyes that were striking against her tan skin. His mother said she was smart and respectful. That was all Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. The annoying know it all. Klaus remembered the first day she caught his attention.

 _The first week of his senior year he was sitting with Katerina, Damon, Mason and Lucy at the fountain. Their loyal subjects surrounding them all trying to catch one of their attentions. Mostly he ignored them, sometimes he'd step on Damon's game and talk to whatever eager girl Salvatore was trying to fuck that week._

 _Today he decided he wanted to celebrate. He and his friends were finally at the top of the food chain and he had to christen the occasion. He was going to sacrifice a virgin. A time held tradition by all the Senior William and Mary men. Too bad he didn't know any. And if he had they weren't virgins for too long if he paid enough attention to them. Klaus spotted Kol, Marcel and Stefan walking by and waved them over._

" _Klaus. Damon." Stefan said, his eyes hidden behind his shades. Someone was probably still stoned._

" _Brother" Damon uttered not even turning away from the redhead he was whispering to._

" _You're going to let us sit here with you right?" Kol said trying to sit down. Mason stopped him._

" _Are you a senior?" Katerina said fanning her nails so they would dry._

" _No but Elijah let you lot sit here last year." Kol said trying to side step the wrestling captain._

" _I proved myself little brother, and I brought my comrades with me. You on the other hand expect something for nothing."_

" _I would like to note that you're an arse. How am I supposed to prove myself?"_

" _I'm feeling very ravenous. As my initiate, I want you to bring me a virgin."_

" _Done."_

" _Not just any virgin. I want the chase." Marcel, Stefan and Kol looked at one another._

" _Done." They all said in unison._

" _Really." Klaus said his brow raising. "I want her to be cute. Not some reject." Mason chuckled at that. He winked at a passing freshman and she almost fainted. Lucy groaned. Mason smiled at her._

" _I can do it too jock." The brunette declared. Lucy flipped her hair and Trevor the junior baseball star walked into a pole._

" _God, just screw already." Katerina said checking her lip-gloss._

" _I told you. I don't want your sloppy seconds." Lucy said turning back to her bestie._

 _Mason pursed his lips. "Then you won't be dating any one at WM."_

" _I don't know I might de-virginize a freshman like Klaus."_

" _Actually she's a junior." Stefan said._

" _Righteous as hell." Kol continued._

" _But smoking hot." Marcel finished._

" _She's smoking hot, a virgin and a junior? No. I haven't heard of such a creature." Damon said turning to the conversation._

" _She just transferred in. She's been hanging with Caroline and Tiki this summer."_

" _A virgin? Hanging with Blondie?" Katerina chimed in._

" _Are you guys talking about Bonnie? Klaus you aren't going near my little cousin." Lucy replied._

" _The virgin's your cousin. Now I'm definitely interested." Damon said._

" _I'm not going to club her and throw her over my shoulder, Lucinda. I simply want to talk to her." Klaus reasoned._

" _Then fuck her and forget her before she even climbs out of your Porsche."_

" _I'm hurt. I didn't know you thought so low of me."_

" _Save it for someone who buys your bullshit Klaus. Bonnie is a good girl. She's having a rough time. She doesn't need to be the sacrifice. Just look around there are a hundred girls who will gladly suck your dick."_

" _Who says Klaus has to perform the sacrifice. Mason is a senior. I am a senior."_

" _Nobody is fucking Bonnie."_

" _Calm down Luce. If she's such a good girl she won't fall for his bullshit."_

" _You fell for it Katerina, and you're the baddest bitch I know."_

" _Thanks bae."_

" _I'm growing bored of all this talk. She's probably not even all that cute anyway. No offense Lucy Goosey but what kind of name is Bonnie?"_

" _It means beautiful in the Scottish language. It also derives from Bonita in Spanish, which means pretty. So yeah I like it, but I am a little biased." Bonnie said standing before Klaus and his minions._

 _Klaus turned to her and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. This girl was not cute she was beautiful. Her skin was golden. Her dark hair was waves of silk. Her eyes were beguiling shifting from green to brown in the light, and her smile was crooked, hiding all her secrets. He always did like discovering a good secret. The virgin stared him down daring him to say something. He always took the dare._

" _Well it looks like you were aptly named, Bonnie." The girl rolled her eyes. Everyone snickered._

" _What's up, Luce?" Bonnie said dismissing him and turning to her cousin. Klaus did not like to be dismissed._

" _Hey cuz! God, I missed you." Lucy said standing and hugging her relative. "If I known you were coming I would have came back early."_

" _Oh, that's sweet, but I wouldn't asked anyone to give up the South of France for me." Bonnie said very aware that everyone in this group was watching her and her cousin._

" _I had been there for two months with my Dad. I was kind of over it. Who are your friends? I know Caro, and Tiki." Caroline and Tiki smiled. Then they both turned back to Stefan and Marcel who they were flirting with before they heard their names._

" _This is Anna, Matt, and Maddox." Bonnie said pointing out her three childhood friends from Mystic Falls._

" _Sup guys." Lucy said to the motley crew. "This is Kat, Mason, Stefan, Kol, Marcel, Damon and Klaus." Lucy said naming the school royalty._

" _Hi" Bonnie waved shyly. Both Damon and Klaus were looking at her like she was food. She stepped back. Matt was there. He placed his hand on her back to steady her._

 _Klaus noticed the gesture. This man was his competition. Damon could leer all he wanted but the more Klaus watched Bonnie the more he wanted her._

" _Bonnie, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Damon. I hear you're new in town. If you need me to show you around, I would be glad to." Damon said shaking her hand forgetting the redhead who he was just romancing was still standing there morosely._

" _I actually know the town pretty well. My Grams lives here. I'm usually here every summer." Bonnie answered._

" _How come we've never seen you?" Stefan asked ignoring Caroline's advances. Klaus eyed him. The junior was trying to run with the big boys._

" _I mostly chill at home. Plus I hung out in Mystic Falls a lot. It's where my dad is from." Bonnie looked at her watch. "So Luce I'll see you around. It's nice meeting everyone."_

" _Very nice to meet you as well Bonnie, beautiful in Scottish." Klaus said his eyes flirting._

 _Bonnie shook her head and smiled. "Thanks Kol." She said walking away with her friends._

" _Did she just call you Kol?" Katerina said snorting._

" _At least she got the first letter right." Damon joined in._

" _Don't kid yourself Salvatore. She knows my name. And she knows I know she knows my name. Lucy Goosey, I'm afraid I'm going to have to have your cousin. I'll date her for a month if it will make you feel better, but only for you."_

" _I do feel better. Bonnie is the first girl I've seen that hasn't melted into a puddle when you spoke to them. I think she can handle her own."_

Bonnie did handle her own. It was spring of Bonnie's junior year before she gave into Klaus's advances. Luckily Mason had closed a freshman a week after they all met at the fountain or the year would have been a disaster. Klaus went from lust to annoyance to like to love with the girl. Klaus always thought she was his one true love.

Now he was sitting in his car watching her live her life with Matt and her daughter? God, Matt must have moved in right after he left. This was crazy. Bonnie was obviously happy. What would seeing her accomplish but reopening old wounds.

-o0o-

Klaus hated this sound, the sound of silver clanging against china, and alcohol being slurped out of crystal. This was sound of his childhood. No laughter. No conversations about how your day went just unhappy people eating in silence. His Hope sat sullen pushing her shrimp around on her plate.

"You're not eating." He said slurping his own alcohol. Everyone looked up from his or her trances. What's this? Their collective faces read. Someone actually spoke during dinner.

Hope peered up at her dad. "I'm vegan."

Mikeal rolled his eyes. "Vegan. How absurd. Your wasting food is what your doing."

"Mikeal." Esther scolded.

"Father, I was talking to my daughter. I would ask that you not interfere."

"If you didn't want me to interfere then maybe you should be at your own home where the girl can waste your food." Klaus sighed throwing down his napkin.

He snatched the shrimp off his daughter's plate and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing aggressively. He swallowed hard then turned to his father.

"Are you satisfied?" Niklaus asked.

Mikeal stared at his son with pure contempt. Klaus was use to it now. He no longer cowered under his father's glare.

"Stop it. We are eating dinner as a family. There is no time for you two's foolishness. When are you going to let this go?"

"When he grows up and becomes a man."

"Becomes a man. Father I left home at 18. I built an empire. I am only here because I wanted my daughter to see where I come from, to actually meet the other side of her family. Meanwhile Kol has never left home. I don't think he has even considered it yet he is your cherished son. Why is that?"

"An empire. You trade little drawings with your fag friends. Your wife left you, and you couldn't bear to stay in Chicago because your little feelings were hurt. Kol works for me. He is taking over the family business unlike any of my other ungrateful brats."

"My fag friends? Are you referring to your youngest son Henrik, now? We made 1.3 billion dollars last year. How much did the family business make?" Klaus said looking at his father. Mikeal looked past him.

"Kol?" Klaus said turning to his brother.

"Oh piss off. You're just upset that I told you your precious Bonnie was in Mystic Falls shacked up with Donovan."

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett? Tell me you are not asking after that little trollop." Mikeal said pitting down his wine.

"Mikeal."Esther warned glancing at their granddaughter. Mikeal ignored her.

"My God. Was she that good, Nikky?"

"Mikeal, stop this. Hope go to your room."

"Gladly." Hope said relieved. She thought life with her mom and dad as bad, but this was unbearable.

Klaus's hand tightened around his steak knife. In another life he could be a homicidal killer. He could be one of those asswholes who stabbed their mom and dad to death.

"Don't blame me father for finding something at seventeen that you and mom never had."

"What's that Nikky?" Mikeal sneered.

"Love." Klaus smirked right back at his father.

"That girl had nothing more to offer than tight pussy."

"That too." Klaus said.

"Your despicable. Both of you." Esther said pouring more wine into her goblet.

"I'm despicable. I loved her, and you shipped me off because of it. Then you lied and said her parents moved her away."

"That girl was nothing but trouble." Esther said. Look at what Bonnie had did to her family.

"That girl was the love of my life."

"You were eighteen what did you know?" Esther argued.

"I'm thirty seven now and I know I have missed her every day of my adult life and she is only forrty minutes away."

"WAH WAH WAH. Why do you indulge him Esther? She was a whore. Her father was a servant."

"Her father was the city manager of Richmond, Virginia. Her mother is heir to a beauty care fortune. Just admit that your couldn't have your daughter-in law be black."

"Girl's like that are for fun, Niklaus. You don't propose and give them family heirlooms." Esther said playing with her great aunt's emerald engagement ring.

"No. You give them to girls like Andrea Labonier. Who bare you beautiful children and eat silently in a room full of unhappy people. Then they give it back after fourteen years of life together. Bonnie may be the daughter of a servant but she did look happy with her life with Matt at the dinner. Their kid is cute."

Esther choked on her wine. She looked up at her husband. He looked away.

"You saw Xiomara." Esther asked cautiously.

"Yes. I had to take Hope to Bonnie's house for a project. She and Hope are lab partners."

Esther giggled a little at that. "Lab partners."

Mikeal sighed. "You really are a dunce, boy."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Father." Mikeal stared at him. Klaus turned to his mother. "Mother."

Esther sighed. She had just gotten her boy back, and Hope. She didn't want to jeopardize that, but the memory of the first time she saw Xiomara popped into her head.

 _Bonnie was in the park with her friends. Esther was about to go into the shop to finish packing it up for the sale. She spotted a mop of blonde curls on the most beautiful toddler she had ever seen. At that age Xiomara was very much her father's daughter. Esther stood there transfixed watching the girl teetle and tottle towards the butterfly until it finally landed on her nose. The girl smiled and the sun dimmed in its shadow. Esther fell in love with her in that moment. She had been trying to wheedle her way in Xiomara's life ever since. Esther worked in Mystic Falls three times a week just to be near the granddaughter her and Mikeal had thrown away_.

"Niklaus, my darling boy. Please forgive us…" Esther began.

-o0o-

 _Niklaus came back into the cabin. He had the food Bonnie had requested. He had only been gone for ten minutes but Bonnie was asleep. He set the bag down and brushed her waves out of her face. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. She yawned sitting up in the bed. Did you get them? Niklaus smiled._

 _Their summer camping trip went from a tent in the national park to a cabin in the mountains after a brutal hike in the rain. They had been driving into town for fast food after they realized they didn't know how to properly clean and cook the fish they caught over an open range._

" _Large fries and a chocolate frosty for you. Two Baconator's for me." Niklaus said pulling the food out of the bag._

" _Two baconators? You're ridiculous. I'm not explaining to Esther and Mikeal why you had an heart attack at nineteen."_

" _I only eat like this around you. You're a bad influence."_

" _I'm a bad influence?"_

" _The worst. I've stopped partying with Damon and Mason and I am actually looking at the college apps my dad leaves in my room. He's tired of his son the day drinker wasting his life."_

" _Really?"_

" _You have your heart set on Harvard. I think it's perfectly acceptable if the first black female Supreme Court justice has a devilishly handsome party boy husband, but I don't think the senate committee will approve."_

" _Devilishly handsome party boy? You've been watching too many telenovelas with Anna and me. Are you serious? Are you really thinking of applying?"_

" _Stanford has a nice business program."_

" _Business? I heard NYU has a killer art program."_

" _My dad has already told me he's not paying for my art classes."_

" _So pay for them yourself."_

" _With what? My good looks. I won't get my trust until I'm 25."_

" _You could try to work."_

" _Work…what exactly is that?"_

" _It's when you perform a job for money."_

" _Like a blow job. You are a bad influence."_

" _Yep, I turn them out."_

" _How much are you willing to pay right now for a fourth round of bacon flavored sex." Klaus said stripping out of his shirt._

" _Maybe later. I'm so tired, and I think I have a stomach flu."_

" _Should I go get some medicine?"_

" _No. I'll be fine. Tell me more about the business school at Stanford."_

-o0o-

Klaus's senses were heightened. He almost jumped when he walked through the door and it chimed. The smell of fried food tackled him once he was inside the café. He walked quickly to a table in the corner. The wood chair creaked as his weight settled on it. His hands reached for a paper menu on it's own. He gaped at the words but was unable to make sense of them.

His ears were trained to the voices floating through the air. He was trying to catch the familiar melody of her voice. Instead they zoned onto the approaching footsteps. His heart seized. He breathed again when a chubby dark skin waitress walked past him to the large empty table across from him.

 _I have to calm down. At this rate I'm either going to have a heart attack or murder someone, most likely father. This is psychotic. What is the plan here? Hello, Bonnie. I hear you had my lovechild fourteen years ago. How's it going?_

"Mikealson. What the hell are you doing in my town?" Damon Salvatore said standing over Klaus.

"Damon Salvatore." Niklaus said. He could not process this moment and deal with Salvatore at the same time.

Klaus watched the dark headed man take a seat at his table.

"My god. What has it been? Fifteen years?" Damon said smirking at the man.

"Give or take. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"I eat here. Every day. Klaus, this is my buddy, Alaric." Damon said gesturing to the older man sitting at the table across from him.

"Nice to meet you." Alaric said.

"Same to you. You eat here everyday?" Klaus said turning back to his high school classmate.

"Yep, unless, I'm out of town. You can save your death stare for someone who cares. I know why you're here and relax. We're friends. I haven't thought about Bonnie that way in years."

"I see you still suffer from an overinflated sense of self. Nothing about you Salvatore could ever rattle me. I just would not surmise this would be somewhere you spent your time."

"God, I thought Elijah was the snob in the family. Thought you were the dick."

"I'm multitalented, as all of your exes know."

"Well at least I know they are my exes. You can't mark your territory from 800 miles away, Nikky boy. Someone will always move in in your absence." Damon said gesturing to the kitchen door. Klaus turned and watched an older Matt Donovan emerge from the kitchen. Xiomara followed him saying something until the man sighed, stopped, and pulled out his wallet. He gave the girl some sort of card, and then grabbed the bag she was holding out to him and left the café.

Niklaus watched Bonnie's daughter stow the card away. She picked up a notepad smiling like the cat that had caught the canary.

"I'm simply here to discuss some personal matters with Bonnie."

"Personal Matters. I see." Damon smiled. "After fifteen years of no word. Hell, it's none of my business. Besides, it'll have to wait. It's Wednesday. She's at a city council meeting. Nice seeing you Mikealson." Damon said getting up from the table. "Meg, I need a beer ASAP."

Niklaus was about to leave also when Xiomara walked up to the table with water. She placed it down in front of him. "Hi, I'm Xo. What can I get you to drink?" She said flipping a page in her little notepad.

Klaus was not prepared for this. He never imagined he would come face to face with his daughter without going through Bonnie first. What should he do? How should he act? What had Bonnie told her about him? The girl was as cute as a button. She was also staring at him like he was a bit mental.

"Water is fine." He finally answered. She obviously didn't know who he was. She didn't hug him and cry daddy. She didn't tell him to fuck off either.

"Are you ready to order?" Xiomara said unconcerned. She kept glancing to the dark headed kid in the corner, the kid who was pretending not to be watching her. Who the fuck was that? He looked too old to be gawking at her like that. He reminded him of someone.

"Order?" Klaus said turning back to her.

"Food. Menu. Café." Xo said smiling. And there it was, her mother's smile. The girl was a mix between the two of them. She got his eyes and hair and Bonnie's features.

"Aw, yes. What do you suggest?" Klaus said trying to make sense of this week.

"Everything. Our cook is amazing but I'm partial to shrimp and grits or the smothered pork chops. You look more like a grilled salmon kind of guy."

"Really?" Klaus said amused. He didn't know what that meant. He didn't want her to think he was square.

"I think I'll try the shrimp and grits." He said smiling up at her. That boy was distracting her again.

"Any appetizers? The stuffed mushrooms are crazy good. We also have a house and Caesar salad." Xo said taking up the menu.

"I'll try the stuffed mushrooms." Klaus said trying to come up with something more significant to say.

Xiomara wrote his order on her pad then placed a straw in front of him. "I'll have your mushrooms out in a minute." She said turning to walk away. Klaus spotted the desert menu. He couldn't believe today's special.

"Xo, Can I have an order of ranger cookies too, please. They are my favorites."

"Mine too." She said smiling. She scribbled on her pad and walked towards the kitchen, making a point to ignore the black-headed boy who looked just like Caroline Forbes.

-o0o-

 _Niklaus, Damon, and Mason went plate to plate tasting the cookies then washing them away with milk. Lucy and Katerina followed behind them writing down there comments._

" _What is this for again?" Mason said scoffing down two cookies._

" _It's for a contest." Lucy said wiping the milk mustache off of Mason._

" _You know you want me." Mason cooed at the young woman._

" _I do want you. I want you to stop eating like a pig and getting crumbs all over my Gram's floor." Lucy said. Mason winked at her as he took another bite._

" _This one is really chewy. This one is the best." Damon said biting into the center of another cookie."_

" _This is for that Sacred Aset thing." Klaus said bored, and hungry for real food._

" _God, Katerina. You told him about the sisterhood."_

" _No. He was being a dick and found the book. I took it from him right away but he has photographic memory or something."_

" _Sisterhood? So the secret society thing is true?" Damon said moving to the last plate of cookies._

" _No. Just like the Skulls is a rumor." Lucy said eyeing each of the boys. They all went back to the eight plates of cookies._

" _God do you have to look so miserable?" Katerina asked her ex Klaus._

" _I'm bored. I also don't like sweets enough to get into this little activity so this afternoon has been a bust for me. Unless one of you girls is going to strip, or preferably both of you."_

" _And kiss." Mason said finishing off the oatmeal cookies._

" _And Dance. What kind of asswhole doesn't like cookies?" Damon said biting into a peanut butter cookie._

" _No this one is the shit. This is the winner. What does the winning girl get?" He added through chews._

" _If she's hot. I volunteer my cock as the prize." Mason said grinning._

" _That's sweet Lockwood but we want the girl to feel like she won big." Lucy snarked._

 _Katerina, Klaus and Lucy snickered._

" _Okay, now I agree with Kat. Just fuck already." Damon said._

" _Can we just pick one? So we can go. The show starts at eight. I want to be drunk before we get there."_

" _Why are we going to your loser kid brother's gig again?" Kat said adding up the scores._

" _Because my brother and his groupie Caroline are going to be there." Damon said going back to the weird but delicious oatmeal cookies._

" _Okay?" Kat said confused._

" _And if Caro is there then there is a fifty percent chance Bonnie will be there also." Mason clarified._

" _Why can't I just be trying to support my brother?" Klaus said. The group looked at the blond and burst out laughing._

" _Yeah fucking right. I swear you hate your whole family except Rebekah and Henrik." Lucy said, starting to clear up plates that were empty. Mason and Kat started helping._

" _Okay so. There is a tie between number 4 the ranger cookies and number 7 the snickerdoodles. Gentlemen, 4 or 7."_

" _Seven, definitely seven. I want to marry the girl who made them. Even though four were pretty awesome too." Damon said._

" _I liked four better. They were perfect man. The almonds. The oats." Mason said. Katerina and Lucy both looked at Klaus._

" _I can't explain to you how much I could care less right now."_

" _Pick a fucking number, dickhead. So we can go." Lucy said tired of his arrogance._

" _The oatmeal ones was decent."_

" _Interesting. Four is the winner." Katerina said smiling at Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes. For the sisterhood, she thought._

 _Later that night Klaus, Damon, and Mason were at a booth in the Grille, trying to unhear the noise their untalented relatives were making onstage. Their liquid pregame could not prepare them for this torture. Klaus was sober and annoyed._

 _Bonnie Bennett had been huddled in a group of eight girls all night following Lucy, Katerina, and Meredith Fell around. He was about to ditch everybody when Lucy and Katerina walked up to the booth with Bonnie in tow. She looked nervous and a bit pissed off. She kept staring back at Caroline, who looked apologetic. Klaus sat up and paid attention._

" _Gentleman, I would like you to meet the baker of the ranger cookies. You remember Bonnie, right. She has won the right to be my first tribute. I hope you don't mind but Bonnie has to choose one of you lucky fellas to give a lap dance to." Katerina said with a satisfied smile. Lucy sighed but did not say anything._

" _So who is it going to be Bonnie?" Katerina said gesturing to her friends. Klaus watched her look between Damon and Mason. She wouldn't even look in his direction. And that's when he knew she was his._

 _He wasn't the least bit bothered while he watched her twerk all over Mason. For one, Mason wouldn't touch Bonnie if it meant he wasn't going to get to fuck Lucy. And secondly, it was clear she had talent, talent he would like to develop later, but it was also clear that she was embarrassed and didn't want to do this. Katerina was an evil bitch, but Bonnie Bennett rose to the challenge and would be a sister when she finished._

 _Bonnie sat with Meredith, Lucy, and Katerina the rest of the night while the rest of her friends sat in the tables surrounding them. Mason knew not to gloat too much because Lucy and Klaus were watching. Klaus waited and watched until finally Mason and Lucy were sniping at each other at the bar, Katerina was probably in the parking lot getting head from the teacher she had been flirting with all night, and Meredith was drunk grinding on the quarterback from Warwick. Stefan had Caroline equally distracted._

" _So you bake and give lap dances. What other talents does Bonnie, derivative of Bonita possess?" Klaus said sitting beside her._

" _Does this charming bit work on all the girls?"_

" _Until now, apparently."_

" _You don't stop do you?"_

" _Never. Not when it's something or someone, in this case, I want."_

" _Did you choose my cookies because you knew they would make me do that?"_

" _So I am conniving and cruel? I think you have the wrong impression of me."_

" _Or the right one."_

" _We weren't told who baked the cookies." Bonnie narrowed his eyes to try to decipher if he was lying. Klaus looked back cool as a cucumber. She gave up after a moment, apparently satisfied. She fidgeted in her chair while she tried to nod to whatever was coming out of the speakers. He was making her nervous. He liked that._

" _You don't seem like this is your sort of thing."_

" _Why because I'm the virgin? What's the big deal? I have never had sex. It doesn't make me a saint."_

" _And having a lot of sex doesn't make me a sinner."_

" _To be technical…it kind of does."_

" _I don't like you. Which is strange because, I kind of like you. You certainly don't bore me."_

" _I'm glad I meet your approval."_

" _Are you glad? Or do you want to pretend I don't exist anymore."_

" _That bothers you, does it?" Bonnie said smiling. "Now you know how the rest of us feel."_

" _Oh. Are you teaching me a lesson, Bonnie? Cause you will find I am quick study."_

" _I bet."_

" _We both know you want me. Let's stop playing games."_

" _You are so arrogant."_

" _You are so beautiful. You baked for me. Let me take you out to dinner."_

" _You're a bad guy."_

" _And you're a self professed sinner. I can take care of that virgin problem you have." Klaus said with a smile._

 _Bonnie shook her head. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. "Did you really like my cookies?"_

" _They got us to this point so now they're my favorite desert."_

-o0o-

Bonnie sat there biting her tongue as her mother told story after story of her escapades in Europe. Of course, Xiomara was hanging off her every word. Abigail was the perfect grandmother. She strolled in every blue moon with expensive gifts and clothes and strolled out just as quickly. No time to visit with your daughter. No time to raise her. She had fashion shows to attend and charity events to plan.

Bonnie could tell her Grams was wearing thin as well. The matriarch kept sipping from her wine glass. Bonnie's had been long gone. She had been eyeing the bar in the corner with longing.

Not only had the council meeting been a nightmare with the upcoming holiday festivities. She learned that Klaus had visited the diner, and Xo had served him. This was getting too close for comfort. She was going to have to tell Xo her frenemy is actually her half sister.

That bastard. Of course he knocked someone else up. Of course he disappeared into the ether when she tried to tell him or make him take some responsibility. She knew he was a bad guy. She knew it. He made her think…it didn't matter. He was back and fucking with her life. It was just like him. She had to tell Xo.

She loved her daughter more than anything in this world. She had constructed her life around protecting and shielding her from the things she had to endure as a teenager. Those bad things found them anyway.

She was sitting in her Gram's immaculate perfunctory dinning room eating pheasant, listening to her socialite mother discuss rich boyfriends and the latest fall trends. Xo was going to the most exclusive private school in the state and dealing with bullies as much as college applications and school assignments.

It was only a matter of time before the gossip caught up to her and she found out that she was a Mikealson. The family she had been taught to avoid. The family Bonnie taught her to hate. It was only a matter of time before she realized that she was the Mikealson's dirty little secret.

Bonnie watched her girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, head strong, and full of spirit. She didn't want it broken by prejudice asswholes. She never wanted her to think she was less than anyone else. Her girl had dreams and it was her job to help her make them come true. She wanted to be the mom she never had. What if this ruined everything?

"So can we mom?" Xo said looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie said trying to figure out what was happening.

"Can we go to Gram's Charity ball?"

"The Snowflake Social?" Bonnie said horrified. She looked at her mother and Grandmother for confirmation. Sheila smiled tightly. Abby looked away.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, hon. It's usually on a Saturday and…"

"Oh, I understand." Grams said quickly.

"Mom you're always working. We never get to do anything fun. All my friends are going."

"Well. I don't see why you couldn't go baby, but Mom has to work."

"It's one night Bonnie. She's right. If I knew you were going to spend your life slaving away in Rudy's little diner. I would have never signed over my half of it."

Bonnie was fuming. This was coming from a woman who had never worked a day in her life. This coming from the woman who divorced her father when he decided he wanted to run the diner full time and quit his politically connected job.

"Abby, this may be hard for you to understand, but my work is important to me. I'm trying to build a future."

"Future. Hmm." Abigail said drinking from her goblet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie said knowing full well what she was alluding to. They had had this conversation since Xo's conception.

"Nothing." Abigail answered. She didn't want to have the "you ruined your life" argument in front of her granddaughter.

"Bonnie, I know your work is important to you and I admire that about you, but I would love it if you could attend as well. Everyone will be there: the Salvatores, Fells, Lockwoods, Langdales, Laboniers, and even the Mikealsons." Sheila said pointedly.

Bonnie looked at her grandmother, then her mother. She had to tell Xo.

"I'm not making any promises. I will see if I can find someone to cover for me."

"Why not your father. He loves that place so much." Abigail sniped.

"I was thinking of bringing Dad as my date. Might as well make it a family affair." Bonnie smirked back. "Yeah Xo. You're going to need a date. It's a tradition Ms. 'We never go anywhere'."

"A date?"

"Yep. A date." Bonnie teased hoping she would make up with Connor.

"Mara dear, I'm sure that won't be a problem. You're a Bennett Girl. They must be lining up." Abigail interjected. Xo didn't look so sure.

"If she's anything like you two she wants the guy who's not in line." Grams said.

-o0o-

Bonnie paced in front of the couch while Matt watched her. She had been rehearsing the speech to him and Anna, but the brunette had left to go meet Jeremy. Now Bonnie was in full fret mode as she thought about changing her kid's life.

"What if she is really hurt and starts acting out and stuff. Doing drugs and joining a gang because she feels like her real family are liars and prejudice bastards."

"I'll arrest her and ask Tyler to give her house arrest."

"What if she pitches a fit and hates me for the rest of her life."

"Hey. You did the best you could. That asswhole left you for another girl because his daddy said so."

"Maybe I should have tried harder to get in touch with him."

"Bonnie you wrote and called for three months. You were heartbroken. I thought your dad was going to kill Mikeal for how he treated you. Your Grams destroyed Esther."

"Is she going to understand that? I mean…I don't want her to understand it. I don't want her to ever hurt like I did. I don't think these people should be allowed to know how awesome she is."

"I know."

"As soon as I tell her she's going to want to reach out, and if Mikeal comes out his mouth the wrong way at my child. I swear your going to have to bail me out, Matt."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that. I will probably be in the cell next to you." Bonnie smiled at that.

Matt stood up and pulled Bonnie into his arms. "It's going to be fine. Stop being a coward and tell her before she hears it from the wrong person." Matt said. Bonnie breathed in his familiar scent. Matt was a rock. He was stable. She let him ground her.

"Okay." She said into his chest.

"Okay?" Matt said pulling away looking into her eyes. Bonnie nodded.

"I'm going to give you two some space. I'll be at the station if you need to talk later." Bonnie walked Matt to the door. She exhaled.

"You can do this. She loves you. You love her. It will work out." Matt said reaching for the knob. He opened the door and Klaus and Hope were on the other side of it.

Everyone just kind of stared at each other. Hope looked at the adults.

"Um…Is Xo home?" She said looking between her Dad and Ms. Bonnie. She had been trying to figure out if her grandmother were talking about Xo's mom at dinner. She knew her answer. Bonnie just stared at Klaus.

"She is." Matt said.

"I'm here to do our project." Hope said, staring up at her catatonic father. At that point Xiomara ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I forgot to tell you Hope is supposed…Oh. She's already here. It's only 6:40?" Xo said looking at the girl.

"I know. My dad kept rushing me." Hope said walking past Bonnie and into the house. Bonnie and Klaus had not moved. They stood silently lost in their emotions.

"Okay. Why don't you girls go study? I'm going to go get pizzas. Klaus, long time no see." Matt said opening the door further. Bonnie looked at Matt like he was crazy. Klaus walked past them both into the house taking a seat on the couch. Matt mouthed, "I'll be back" to Bonnie.

Bonnie closed her eyes and exhaled. The girls vacated the room off to finish one of their last assignments of the semester.

"You have a lovely home." Klaus said quietly as Bonnie closed the door.

"Thank you." She came and hovered by her living room furniture. She was too afraid to sit, too afraid she would murder her daughter's father before she got to meet him properly, and too afraid she would transform into that sixteen year old girl-heartbroken and still achingly in love. Bonnie heard Xo upstairs laughing. She steeled herself. Like everything else, this was for her kid. She sat looking into Niklaus's eyes for the first time in fifteen years.

"How have you been?" Bonnie started. As much as she wanted, she didn't start with "where the fuck you been at?"

"Well. I've been-I didn't know. Bonnie, you have to believe me. I didn't know you were pregnant. My Mother and Father told me you had moved away."

"Would it have mattered?" Bonnie asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Yes. Of course." Klaus returned.

"So you have another daughter. She's beautiful."

"Her mom is Andrea."

"Break girl."

"Yeah."

"She didn't mean anything right?" Bonnie sneered.

"Yeah well. We all can't be prom King and Queen. How is the Sheriff?" Klaus volleyed.

"He's fine. Great. He'll be back any minute you can ask him then."

"So, what are we going to tell Xo?"

"We are not going to tell Xo anything. I am going to tell her, and see how she feels about it and you-"

"So it is true?" Xo whined, standing on the bottom step with tears in her eyes. Hope standing behind her triumphant. Bonnie never wanted to hit a kid until now, but this was her fault.

"This is my father? Salmon guy?"

"Xo, baby I was going to tell you." Bonnie tried to explain her own eyes beginning to moisten.

"When? When were you going to tell me that the reason I can't talk to Mikealsons is they are my family?" Xo demanded.

"Baby, Let me explain." Bonnie tried moving towards her daughter. Xo moved back almost knocking Hope over.

"Explain what? That Hope is my sister. Esther is my grandma." Xo cried her face red.

"Xiomara, if you would just listen to your mother." Klaus interjected. Bonnie's neck snapped around to the man.

"I don't need your help." Bonnie spat at him.

"Dude, like who are you?" Xiomara yelled.

"Xiomara Ayanna Bennett." Bonnie responded automatically. Her face fell when she saw the cold look on her daughter's face. Her Xoxo was going too hate her forever.

"No mom. You don't get to pull the disappointed card because I didn't do anything wrong. I can't deal with this or you right now. I'm going to Nana's."

"Xo wait we need to talk about this. Abby probably isn't even home." Bonnie pleaded.

"I called her and she said she's on her way. I'll be outside until she gets here." Xo walked out the living room slamming the door, the walls shaking in the process. Bonnie walked over to the window watching her girl actually go and sit on the curb her head in her hands. She wanted to go to her, comfort her but she knew pushing her would only make it worse.

"Hope. Did you tell Xiamara…" Klaus began.

"That she's my sister. Yep. Sure did." Hope finished.

"Why would you do that without talking to me first?" Klaus said astounded at the situation and his daughter.

"Like you talk to me about anything, Father. Now I see why you never paid attention to us. You would rather be here!" Hope slung the words at her father like a weapon.

"Hope, honey." Klaus softened.

"Forget it, Nik. Connor is taking me home." Hope said walking to the door and leaving Bonnie and Klaus alone.

"Get out." Bonnie hissed from her position at the window. She watched the two girls ignore one another while they both waited to be rescued from their lying parents.

"Bonnie, I never meant…"

"Get out Klaus!"

"Can you just listen?"

"No. Do what you do best and leave."

-o0o-

 _Bonnie chest was churning with grief. She cringed every time she heard Mikeal call him Nikkyboy. She had been waiting 30 minutes. It was thirty minutes of insults, slaps, and pure malice that shouldn't come from your own father. Every now and again she would hear Esther try to calm the situation but they never listened they just went back and forth until Klaus burst from the room with that crazed look he got sometimes._

 _They sped through the woods in his Porsche until they were at his spot. He told her once he came here to think, clear his head, and cry. He was agitated barely noticing she was there until he pulled out the blanket and spread it on the ground._

 _His hands were under her shirt massaging her breast as he kissed her aggressively. She couldn't get into it like usual because she could tell he was hurting inside. She pushed him away. "Hey. Slow down. Let me catch my breath."_

 _He sat there in the moonlight for a moment then reached for her again. She allowed a few kisses when he tried to pry open her mouth she kissed him on the cheek._

" _Hey. Do you want to talk about it?" She said trying to get him to let go of some of his emotions._

" _Not really." He grabbed her again. She went through the motions and stopped him again._

" _FUCK BONNIE. I don't want to talk about it. I want to fuck. We don't have to open our souls every time my father is a prick. We would be jabbering for the rest of our natural lives." Bonnie tried to remember that he was upset._

 _Klaus started kissing her again. Her mind was racing. She wasn't paying attention._

" _You know what. I can't do this tonight." Klaus said standing abruptly._

" _What does that mean?" Bonnie said her voice like ice._

" _I don't know. Let's go."_

" _Go where?"_

" _Home. I'm taking you home."_

 _They rode all they way back to Bennett Manor in silence. When Klaus pulled up to the door he didn't move to get out and open her door. He didn't move to kiss her goodnight. Bonnie shook her head._

" _I just wanted to talk."_

" _Well I didn't"_

" _This isn't a relationship. This is not how it works."_

" _Maybe your right. This isn't a relationship anymore. We want two different things."_

" _Fine."_

" _Fine."_

 _Two weeks later Klaus was dating a Labonier, and Bonnie and Matt won Prom King and Queen._

-o0o-

Bonnie let herself into her mother's penthouse. Unlike her Gram's place Abby's home was full of vibrant colors and life. A life Bonnie never really got to be apart of. Her mother wanted to be free so she could be herself, so she could travel the world and help starving children, except the little girl starving for her attention and affection.

She called out but no one was in the living room. Bonnie had given it 24 hours. Xo had her space, now it was time to talk. Bonnie was about to call out again when she heard Abby's voice in one of her two guest rooms.

"I know Nana, but she's always talking about being honest, and how important family is." Xo said in her voice trembling. Her kid was still mad. Could she blame her?

"Baby, I know your hurt, and you think your mother has committed some grave injustice by keeping you away from your father, but that couldn't be further away from the truth. Your mother loved your father. When she found out that you were on your way. The first thing she did was try to tell him, but your father's parents were having a hard time with your dad."

"Niklaus. He is not my dad."

"I'm sorry Niklaus. They didn't approve of his behavior and they were worried about his future so they lashed out at Bonnie. They said things out of pain and disappointment that really affected your mom. Despite that Bonnie continued to try to reach him but your father's parents had sent him away and she never saw him again."

"But lying to me about the Mikealsons?

"Your mom was trying to protect you, sweetie. She never wanted you to feel what she had to when dealing with your father's family. Every since you were born, every decision, every step has been for you, to protect you, even when your granddad and me didn't agree. She wouldn't listen. She just wanted the best for her Xo."

"Why would he leave her like that? Did he love her?"

"I think he did, but he had a lot of problems, babe. I do know that she loves you, more than anything."

"Nana, Why don't you and mom get along?"

"I had my problems too babe."

"Well maybe if you talk to her like you talk to me."

"You think. I don't know. Me and Bonnie…sometimes I think there is no hope."

"There is always hope, Nana. She loves you too." Abby looked dubious.

"I do, you know." Bonnie said stepping into the room.

"Bonnie, I didn't here you come in. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Abby, Can I talk to Xo alone?"

"Sure. I'll call for some Chinese."

"That will be great. Thanks."

Bonnie sat on the bed once Abby left the room. Xo wouldn't look at her. Despite her mother's best efforts her daughter was stubborn. She was her father's child. Bonnie was about to launch into the speech she had rehearsed when Xo stopped her.

"Am I in trouble."

"Trouble? Of course not."

"I was mean to you, Niklaus, and Hope."

"A little but you were also rightfully upset. I didn't want you to find out like that."

"You mean Princess Hope telling me I'm her sister to get back at her dad."

"You caught that huh."

"Mom. You always think I'm so naïve. Maybe next time you'll believe me when I tell you she's horrible."

"She's troubled. I knew someone like that a long time ago."

"Did you love him?"

"Very much."

"Why didn't he love us back?"

"What happened between me and your da-" Xo glared at her mom.

"Niklaus, is between me and Niklaus. It has no reflection on you Xoxo. He didn't even know about you until the other night."

"Yeah, but he's still kind of lame. Leaving you like that."

"We were young. He was…"

"Troubled?"

"He was trying to get away from his parents more than anything."

"Is this why you hate Esther because the way she treated him?"

"No Xo. It's not about him at all."

-o0o-

 _Bonnie swept the floor while Klaus rang up the last of the customers. He smiled at the older couple and made bored faces when they weren't looking which made Bonnie laugh. She couldn't believe she had been dating the king of William and Mary for three months now. People she didn't even know kissed up to her in school because she was his girlfriend. Well he never said girlfriend but everyone knew they were hanging out._

 _The couple finally left and Klaus jumped over the counter once they were gone. He grabbed Bonnie from behind picking her up._

" _Twenty more minutes, and I can lock up. The place is empty. No customers to tend to. What should we do with ourselves?" Klaus said his fingers tickling the skin right above the waist of her skirt. He kissed her neck and pressed his groin into her backside. Bonnie lost herself in the slide of his fingers. They found themselves inside the band of her panties. He was incorrigible. He stroked the fires of her temptation and she gave in every time._

 _She opened he legs in a wider stance so Klaus's digits had enough room to glide over her clit. He rubbed her sweet bud and nibbled her ear until she was panting. She moaned and pleasure rushed through her._

 _Klaus led her to the counter and placed her on it. His pants unbuttoned. Bonnie wasn't ready for sex yet but she loved to slide herself against his member, and he loved the way she sounded when she came. His pants dropped to his ankles, his dick in his hands. He was about rub himself against her when the door opened. Klaus scrambled to pulled Bonnie's skirt down. When his mother walked to the counter Klaus had barely pulled his pants up in time._

 _Esther took in the scene and scrunched her face like she smelt something bad, probably teenage hormones. She looked at her son sternly and then at Bonnie._

" _Bonnie. How nice to see you again."_

" _You too Mrs. Mikealson." Bonnie said her face red._

" _I need to discuss something with Niklaus. Why don't you run along, dear?"_

" _Yes Ma'am." Bonnie said embarrassed. She glanced at Klaus and escaped the shop. She hoped Esther wouldn't tell her father or worse her Grams._

 _When Bonnie got outside she realized she forgot her book bag. She went back into the shop and heard arguing._

" _You're so irresponsible. I leave you in charge of my business and you're screwing your girlfriend on the counter. Were you even using a condom?"_

" _The store was empty mother. We're about to close. I've worked here enough to know no one else was coming in. Besides, we were just fooling around. We weren't having sex."_

" _Do you think I was born yesterday boy? Even if you were just fooling around she can still get pregnant if you don't use protection. Who knows what you can catch?"_

" _Mother."_

" _How long is this little fling going to go on? I know for a fact the Labonier girl has a crush on you, and Katerina broke up with Damon."_

" _Mom, I'm with Bonnie."_

" _I don't know if that's a good idea, Niklaus. She's young, and I hate to say it son, but she's not our sort of people."_

" _Mom, her Grams' company has been on the Forbes 400 list for the last ten years. She's a legacy at William and Mary."_

" _That's not what I mean. The world is a cruel place. You are going to run the Mikealson Empire one day. Finn married that liberal hippie. Elijah has chosen politics. It's down to you to continue the family legacy. You need to get more serious about the girls you are dating."_

" _Mother, I've been dating Bonnie longer than any other girl. We aren't even having sex. She's a virgin. That's pretty serious for me."_

" _Klaus girls like Bonnie are for sewing your wild oats. You're going off to college. You've had your fun don't mess it up with carelessness."_

" _Girls like Bonnie? Black girls? Mother, I knew you were an elitist, I didn't realize you were racist."_

" _Call it what you want. You have a bright future ahead of you. No time for distractions no matter how pretty they are."_

-o0o-

"Can you please stop eating the raspberries." Anna warned. She was spooning flour into her mixer and watching Javier and Rob cook.

"You have like gazillion, how is 5 berries going to make a difference?" Caroline said wiping her hand with a napkin.

Grams had hired the café as the desert caterers at the Annual Thanksgiving Feast at the Club and Anna was busy making 500 raspberry tarts. Bonnie and Caroline were supposed to be helping. They were gossiping more than anything to her male cooks chagrin.

"So…I heard Mayor Lockwood is retiring this term." Caroline said casually.

"Yeah. It's going to be a nightmare. The elections, then we will have to acclimate to a new mayor and their administration." Bonnie replied.

"Have you heard of anyone that might run?"

"I tried to talk my dad into it, but he laughed at me for like five minutes."

"I think Dr. Fell would be a good candidate." Anna said measuring oil for the next batch of shells.

"She would Anna. You know maybe I should talk to her. God that would make my life a lot easier." Bonnie said shaping crust into the small pans. Caroline pouted picking leaves out of the berries.

"I mean she would be okay. I guess, but would she have enough time with her privileges at the hospital and her private practice." Caroline replied. Bonnie smirked. She and Anna eyed each other.

"If not Meredith, I don't know who could do the job credibly and not be a pain in the ass." Anna said winking at Bonnie.

"There are many qualified people to run, Anna. I mean you don't have to have a doctorate degree to be a civil servant." Caroline informed.

"Well, who do you think would be a good fit Caroline?" Bonnie said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know- someone who is organized, maybe a bit of a social butterfly. Someone active in the community and who will put Mystic Falls and its citizens first."

"Do you know anybody like that Anna?" Bonnie joked.

"In this town? Nope. Maybe Damon Salvatore will run." Anna said playing along.

"Damon? You know what I hate both of you." Caroline said. Bonnie and Anna burst out in a fit of laughter. They tried to stop but Caroline's pout was too cute.

"I think you will be a great Mayor, Caro." Bonnie said finally sobering.

"Really?" The blonde said perking up.

"Yep." Bonnie said. Caroline looked at Anna expectantly. Anna sighed.

"Don't raise taxes for the poor folks like me and you got my vote."

"So you think I should run?"

"I will endorse you myself." Bonnie said smiling.

"Ooh raspberries" Matt said walking into the kitchen.

"Hands off quarterback. I need to make 500 tarts and you inhale food like a hoover."

"Anna for the 700th time, I'm sorry I ate your Hawaiian thin crust pizza. It's been like 10 years." Matt said sitting on a stool. Bonnie tried to sneak in the cooler.

"Yeah. And I see you hiding. You should have told your boyfriend which pizza was yours. I had been dreaming about that pizza all day in class." Anna said slipping into her bitter college memories. Bonnie stared at her. Anna had just named that which should not be named.

"For the last time. Me and Matt are friends." Bonnie declared. "Right Matt?"

"Right." Matt said smiling. His voice was off. Bonnie just watched him for a moment. He avoided her eyes. Bonnie made a note to bring it up when they were alone.

Xiomara and Crystal came walking into the room with their arms laden with bags.

"What's that?" Bonnie said alarmed.

"Nana took me and Crystal shopping for the winter social." Xo said trying to push all her bags under the table.

"Xo, I thought we were going shopping?" Bonnie said a little hurt.

"For the social? I don't remember you saying that." Xo said tying on her work apron. She handed Crystal one two. Somehow her kid had talked her into hiring Crystal for the weekends.

"I just thought you would want to go together." Bonnie said.

"Oh. Sorry mom. Nana offered last weekend. And she really knows about this type of stuff you know. And she knows a lot about boys."

"I know some things also." Bonnie said defensively. Matt squeezed her arm. She knew what that meant. She hated on her mom again in front of Xo or so Matt thought. She calmed down.

"Well. Okay. Maybe you can try them on for me later. Like a little fashion show." Bonnie tried.

"Yeah. That will be fun." Xo said walking out into the dinner.

"Great she ruined my childhood and now she's ruining my parenthood." Bonnie moped.

"I thought you and your mom were making progress since the reveal." Caroline said.

"We are. How is it my kid thinks I'm dull and lame but my mom is the Beyoncé of Fells Church?"

"I hate to tell you this, Bon, but your mom is the Beyoncé of Fells Church."

"Yep." Anna agreed.

"Pretty much." Matt cosigned. Bonnie glowered at him. "What? Beyoncé is fine but I don't know she's flashy. I like my women a little more homespun."

"Women?" Bonnie said smiling at him tightly her brow cocked.

"What the hell is homespun?" Caroline said eating another raspberry. Anna threw a potholder at her. Matt took in the women glaring at him, and the two men silently working, smart enough not to say anything. _Cowards_.

"I'm out of here. Is my lunch ready?" Matt said standing. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him then gave him his bag.

"I put some pie in there for Craig. I'm going to ask him to see if he got it."

"Your feeding Craig a lot."

"Is there a problem with that sheriff? He's your deputy."

"No problem, I just need my men to be in shape."

"Mm hm. So you can give me back the two pieces I put in there for you."

"I'll make sure he gets his pie. I'll see you later. Ladies."

"Ya'll are like married." Anna said cracking open eggs.

"You feed this man three meals a day and your not hitting that." Caroline scrunched her face.

"Shut up. Stay out of our relationship, and stop eating the berries." Bonnie said catching Caroline again.

"Ooh...relationship?" Caroline teased. Bonnie flicked her off.

"Mom, Papa's here." Xo said through the serving window. Bonnie went out to the front room to ask her dad on a date. Maybe everyone had a point about her love life.

"Hi dad." Bonnie said leaning over the counter and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey baby." Rudy said settling into his VIP stool. Everyone knew not to sit there.

"What are you doing two weeks from Saturday?" Bonnie said smiling.

"Uh Oh. I don't know, probably relaxing around the house. Wait. Is that December 5th? Me and Giuseppe are going to Atlantic City." Bonnie's smile drop. Even her dad had a life.

"Dad when did you start hanging out with Mr. Salvatore again?"

"He just called me out of the blue about two months ago. He said he had stop going to the club. Mikeal was insufferable. He wanted to know if I would go fishing with him. Why? What's happening on the 5th?" Bonnie sighed.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you asked."

"I was going to go to the Snowflake Social this year and was going to ask you to be my date."

"Your going to the social?" Bonnie grimaced but nodded reluctantly.

"Xo is going and Grams thought it would be good if I was there because apparently the Mikealsons will be there as well."

"I can postpone."

"No. No. You hate it as much as I do and I don't want you to change your plans."

"Bunny Rabbit it's not a big deal. Salvatore is loaded. I'm sure we can go anytime."

"No dad. I don't want to ruin your rekindled bromance. Bring me a shot glass back."

"You know I will." Bonnie turned to walk the diner and greet the customers.

"Hey Bonnie. I can't go but I can think of a fella that would be more than happy to escort you, and I have the picture proof on my mantle he looks good in a tux." Her dad was cosigning Matt too.

"He probably has to work. I'll go it alone. Grams never brings anyone."

"Well I don't know, baby. I hear Sheila is dating Micheal Langdale."

"What? How did you hear that?" Bonnie said surprised.

"That's why Salvatore is going to Atlantic City. They broke up and she took up with Langdale." Bonnie stood there staring at her dad. He nodded taking a sip of his coffee. Like that was going to help with her shock.

"The Bennetts are beautiful women Bonnie. Your Grams is no exception." Bonnie was still speechless.

One-Her Grams was dating. Two-Everyone had a life except her. Three-Grams had been dating the richest man in Virginia. Four-She is currently dating the second richest man in Virginia. _Fuck me._ Bonnie thought. She was about to scurry back into the kitchen and tell the girls her Grams was a pimp. If Abby was Beyoncé, her Grams was Rihanna. The door chimed and in walked Connor and his football friends.

Bonnie turned to her girl. Xo was taking an order and hadn't spotted him yet. Connor came in the café everyday, and Xo ignored him everyday. Bonnie didn't know what was going on with Connor and Hope, they could be a couple, but she didn't want her daughter to give up her best friend because she was too jealous of her _sister?_

Bonnie walked up behind Xo. "Hey babe. I'll take care of them. Can you get table 7 for me?" Bonnie said pulling out her own notepad from her pocket.

"Sure mom." Xo said smiling and turning on her heel. Bonnie felt it when her daughter spotted him. Xiomara stopped and turned towards Bonnie and glowered at the side of her mom's face- the teenage death stare. Her daughter was a master at it. Her father had been a legend at it.

Bonnie went back to the counter putting in the tables order. She did refills at the counter and cleaned all while watching Xo smile at the cute boys at Connor's table and shit all over him. She never noticed it but Xo could be mean. She knew where her temper came from, but yes her daughter was acting like a spoiled brat.

Connor did his best to ignore her as well but he had brought his Fells Church Football team to Mystic Falls he had already lost the game. Bonnie went over to the window and waved Caroline into the dining room. Caroline walked out.

"My kid is being mean to your kid."

"Yes, but my kid is acting like an idiot who doesn't know a good thing when he has it."

"I think he knows. He's in here everyday. My kid is just afraid. Oh my god, have I raised a timid girl? Have I heaped all my crap on her?"

"No. She's just like you. She's loyal and she expects the same thing. Like Connor is like his father, shiny things distract him. When the glimmer wares off he'll come to his senses."

"What if we made Xo shiny?"

"Do tell?"

"Snowflake Social Makeover"

"Really, you're finally going to let me near your daughter."

"She's fourteen Caroline. I don't want her looking like she's a 25 year old swimsuit model."

"Too late."

"She is gorgeous."

"Drop dead when I finish with her."

"I don't know. You don't have any scoop on him and Hope."

"No. All he ever talks about is how bad she has it. I'll get Stefan to talk to him." The door chimed, and in walked Hope, Klaus, and Esther. Bonnie stared at the three of them, and then looked over to Xo. Connor looked like he had seen a ghost. Xo frowned down at him then turned and saw them. She pursed her lips and went into the kitchen. Caroline like a true friend folded her arms and glowered at Klaus, fifteen years worth of glower. It was scary. Bonnie sighed.

"It's okay, Caro. Can you check on Xo?" Bonnie said walking around the counter. Her dad squeezed her hand as she passed.

"Welcome to Rudy's, would you like a table or a booth." Bonnie said. Klaus smiled at her.

"A booth would be fine." Klaus said. Bonnie led them to the back of the Café. Damon nodded at them.

"What can I get you to drink?" Bonnie said once they were seated.

"Bonnie. We aren't here to eat. Hope is here to apologize and…"

"We were wondering if Xo would be willing to talk to us." Esther said. Bonnie exhaled her eyes closing. She opened them when the door chimed and in walked Matt. He smiled at her and sat at the counter by her father.

"I will check, but if she says no. You need to go. And call before you come next time." Bonnie said turning.

"This establishment is open to the public." Esther replied.

"Mother." Klaus said through clench teeth.

"And yet this is the first time you have been brave enough to step foot inside these walls." Bonnie said storming away. When Bonnie passed Matt and her dad. They got up and followed her into the kitchen. Bonnie smiled at Connor who had sat at the counter across from the order window.

Her baby was at her desk facing away from everyone. Her shoulders hung. Caroline stood behind her rubbing her back. The blonde smiled sadly at Bonnie.

"If your not cooking, out." Bonnie commanded. She heard rumblings of protest but Matt opened the kitchen door and everyone filed out. Caroline's head appeared in the window next to Connors. The Blonde winked at her best friend as her arm went around her boy.

"Hey babe." Bonnie said softly.

"I don't want to see them." Xo said sniffling.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not. Really." Xo said barely above a whisper.

"Well, I'll be here if you want to okay."

"Okay."

Bonnie was about to walk out when Xo spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you ask Connor to come here?" Xo said her voice breaking. Bonnie fought back the tears.

"Yes." she said waving Connor back. The boy nearly broke his neck trying to get off the stool and through the door fast enough.

"Hey Connor." Bonnie said laughing through her tears. "Do you think you can take Xo home?"

"Yeah. I'll be happy to. Are you ready, Xo?" She nodded. Getting up. Her eyes and nose was red. She looked at Connor and started crying again.

"I'm sorry." She said as she almost tackled the boy in a hug. Bonnie left quietly signaling the cooks to stop crying and get back to work.

"Make sure you dry clean my trench coat before handing it over." Caroline said serving Mr. Laramie's coffee.

"We'll see." Bonnie said steeling herself for this next conversation. Bonnie smiled at her customers as she walked to the Mikealson's table.

"Xo is pretty upset right now, and doesn't want to see you. We will set something up after she gets used to the idea."

"This is ridiculous. You don't want her to see us." Esther returned.

"You're right. I don't. You threw her away. You said she wasn't good enough, and you shouldn't get to know how wrong you were. She is a delight. She's funny and smart and sassy and beautiful and you don't deserve her."

"Bonnie. You know I am just learning…"

"Klaus you walked away from this life. You did. I wrote. I emailed. I called. I even went to your house. Your parents moved you away fine. They didn't tell you. Okay, but you can not tell me you didn't get any of my messages."

"I did, but I didn't read them. I didn't know."

"Exactly. So you don't get to stroll in here and demand to see anyone. Leave. I will call when she wants to see you." Bonnie said turning away. Klaus touched her arm. Matt stood. Bonnie shook her head at the Sheriff.

"I will call when she wants to see you. The more you push the worse your going to make it. She's like her father in that way."

-o0o-

Bonnie was in the bathtub soaking. Connor, Crystal, Rod and Xo had gone to the movies. She was spending the night at Crystal's after. It was Rudy's night at the diner, and Matt was at work. Bonnie thought about her hectic life and wished they could go back to September, before she knew Klaus had returned. Her phone rang. Bonnie looked at the cellphone and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hello." Bonnie swallowed.

"I thought I told you I would call you when she was ready."

"You did."

"Okay. How did you get this number?"

"You know me darling. I have my ways."

"Xo is not ready. She said she would tell me when she was. Have a goodnight."

"I'm not calling about Xo." Klaus said.

"Why are you calling?"

"I honestly don't know. I was just sitting here reading and then I was calling you."

"Klaus."

"How are you?"

"Tired and stressed out. How are you?"

"I'm a bit stressed myself."

"I will talk to Xiomara."

"Bonnie, I didn't call to talk about Xiomara."

"Well she is the only reason I am speaking to you so…"

"I forgot how stubborn you are."

"That tends to happen when you don't see or speak to someone for fifteen years."

"She was pregnant."

"What now?" Bonnie said agitated.

"Andrea. I got her pregnant. I broke up with her. I was back with you and then we found out she was pregnant. I was trying to do the right thing. I knew if I talked to you, saw you, I would abandon her so I ignored the messages."

"I don't need your explanations. I need you to do the right thing when it comes to your daughter."

"Of course I will. Mother tells me her tuition is pricey. I will be glad to take over payments."

"And he thinks I'm talking about money. I'm talking about getting to know your daughter when she wants to know you."

"I know that. Give me some credit."

"Can I? Your other daughter seems troubled."

"Wait a minute. My daughter has just learned that her mother chose some swamp rat over her own child so give her a break. I can admit we weren't the closest. I was working. Andrea took care of her, but I am trying. I saw her struggling and I brought her here for some support."

"Sorry. That was a low blow. I just…she's my baby."

"She's our baby." Bonnie didn't know what to say to that. So they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So how is the Sheriff?"

"Matt is fine. He'll probably call later if you want me to give him your number."

"Call? You're not going to see him when he comes home."

"He's getting off late tonight. He'll probably go straight home."

"So your not together?"

"Me and Matt. No. He's my friend. My best friend."

"How does Caro feel about that?"

"She knows what's up."

"I've missed you Bonnie." Bonnie sighed.

"You don't get to say that Klaus."

"Even if it's true."

"Nope. I've got to go."

"Bye Bonnie, derivative of Bonita."

"Bye Kol." Bonnie said worried about the fluttering in her chest. She pressed end on her phone and jumped when it started ringing again. She almost dropped it in the water.

"Hello. Hello?" She said in the phone.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. The phone scared me."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath."

"Oh well I know how sacred those are. I'll call tomorrow."

"No. No. It's fine. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you."

"Were you? Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"I can make you a sandwich if you want to drive all the way out here. Or have Dad fix you a patty melt at the diner."

"They don't pack it right when your not there. Plus you're taking a bath. I'll get pizza."

"How's your shift?"

"Slow as fuck since Damon and Alaric went to Miami."

"I'm bored too. Xo ditched me for a boy."

"Xo's not home?"

"No."

Matt was silent for a minute.

"You want me to get out of my relaxing bath and make you a sandwich."

"I also need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

-o0o-

Bonnie was still trying to decide if she should change into her pajamas when Matt knocked then let himself in with his key. She had just finished dressing his sandwich when he walked into the kitchen. Matt stopped in the door looking her up and down.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said pulling out a beer for her and a coke for him.

"You look nice. Are you going out?" Matt said taking in the form fitting sweater and tights she had on. She placed his plate in front of his spot in the kitchen. He came and sat on the stool.

"No. I just felt like putting on clothes. I might go to the diner to make sure Javier hasn't stabbed dad. Probably not though." Bonnie said sitting at the counter beside him. "So what do you want to talk about? I actually want to talk about something too."

"Really? You want to go first? Mine is going to take a minute." Matt said eating a French fry.

"Mine too. How long a lunch do you have?"

"An hour, hour and fifteen if I forego my last break." The doorbell rang. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hang on. Let me see who this is. I really didn't want to be bothered with anyone tonight."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know I didn't mean you." Bonnie said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. She looked through the peephole but could only see brunette hair. She opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey Bon." The woman said smiling.

"Hey Rachel." Bonnie said showing her teeth.

-o0o-

Bonnie sat in the kitchen eating her dinner as Matt and his ex-wife argued in the living room. Bonnie devoured her food, and drank two beers. She even stole the fries off of Matt's plate.

Bonnie was bummed. She should be used to Rachel just popping up. The woman was psychic. She used to do it in college too. Anytime Matt and Bonnie were chilling Rachel would just appear. She didn't think Rachel would ever take her hooks out of Matt. She had left them alone for a year. That should have been enough best friend time right? Brunettes were ruining her life.

Bonnie heard her front door close. Matt walked back into the kitchen looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that. She just shows up out of no where and thinks I'll be waiting for her."

"Yeah." Bonnie said wrapping up his sandwich in foil. She put some chips and cookies in a bag with it.

"So you wanted to talk about something." Matt said moving closer to her. He pulled on the sleeve of her sweater.

"It's nothing. I just wanted your opinion on this Xo thing. You're going to be late getting back." Bonnie said handing him the plastic sack.

"I got a little time." Matt said looking at his watch.

"I think I am going to walk over to the diner. Get a jump start on payroll this month."

"Ok. I'll call tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure. Tell Rachel I said hello." Matt clenched his jaw and walked out of the kitchen. He hated when Bonnie shut down. Bonnie got on to Xo all the time but she didn't realize how much they were alike.

"Thanks for dinner." He said opening the door and heading to his cruiser.

-o0o-

It was a slow Monday at the dinner. Bonnie rearranged the condiment counter four times before going to work on the books. The diner was finally starting to turn a decent profit. Thanks to Anna's culinary skills people were coming from all over Virginia some from North Caroline to try Rudy's Famous Mack and Cheese. Bonnie was finally able to start building back up her nest egg. Anna didn't know it but as soon as Bonnie had enough she was going to offer Anna 33 percent partnership before someone snatched her away. Bonnie paid her very well but Anna tripled their revenue and she knew it. She was already losing one best friend she didn't want to lose another.

Every since Rachel got back in town Matt had been incognito. He didn't even come in for breakfast this morning. Which meant he was probably having breakfast with Rachel. Bonnie couldn't pin down why this bothered her so much. Matt loved Rachel. He was crushed when she left to pursue her photography career. Bonnie could have told her that wasn't a good idea. Now she was back. Matt would be happy. She should be happy for him instead of grumpy.

"Hey Bon, you got a visitor." Alex said through the order window. Bonnie walked out into the dining room.

"Are you for real right now?" Bonnie said looking into mischievous blue eyes.

"Me?" Klaus said laughing at her.

"Yes you. I don't see any other person in here at the moment that refuses to do what he is told."

"When have I ever done what I was told?"

"Why are you here Klaus?"

"I was thinking about you and decided to drop in."

"You live forty minutes away. There is no dropping in."

"Well actually. Mother has decided that she wants more time to pursue her charitable ventures. So she gave me the run of the General Store. I'm your new business neighbor. May I have an espresso double shot?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She went behind the counter and pulled out a k-cup. She marched back around the counter and dropped the cup in his hands. "Keurig's over there. Help yourself."

Klaus looked down at the k-cup confused. "You don't have an espresso machine?"

"We have regular coffee, sweet tea, hot water and tea bags. You want espresso you use the Keurig in the corner."

"That'll be $3.50"

"No tax." He said pulling out a wad of 100's. He flipped through at least ten before he found one of the fifties her was after. Bonnie sighed.

"Tax is including in the price she said taking the bill and heading back to the cash register." Bonnie didn't think she had enough change in the drawer yet. She opened the drawer and found she was right.

"Do you have-" Bonnie stopped mid sentence. Klaus was frowning down at the machine pressing buttons randomly. "Wait." She said coming around the corner taking the K-cup from him.

"You never used a Keurig?" Bonnie said starting the machine for him.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus said his brow rose.

"I forgot who I was talking to. You probably have a servant to wipe you ass. Here." Bonnie said handing back the fifty.

"I don't have enough change so you can have that cup. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Don't be daft. Keep the change. Consider it the first of many repayments for leaving you alone to raise our daughter."

"I'll put your change in Xiomara's college fund." Bonnie said walking back around the corner. Klaus put a lid on the coffee but instead of leaving like Bonnie thought he was. He came and sat at the counter.

"Doesn't the general store open at 9?" Bonnie said looking at the clock that read 11:12am.

"Actually, I have instituted new hours. We are open from 7am to 10pm, and I hired an assistant part time. So she is tending to the shop right now."

"I see. A lot of people would appreciate that, but 10pm is late especially for your drive back to Fells Church." Bonnie said wiping the counters for the 20th time this morning.

"Did I mention, I'm remodeling the top two floors into a flat for me and Hope?" Klaus said sipping his coffee.

"You're moving to Mystic Falls? You."

"I thought under the circumstances it was a good idea, plus I can set up a Satellite office for my other business with Henrik, Mikealson Auction House. Have you heard of it?"

"Can't say that I have. Although I have been looking for a new Picasso to bring out the curtains in this place." Bonnie snarked.

"Well we operated out Chicago so…" Klaus said ignoring her.

"Klaus, what are you doing?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know exactly what I mean."

"Aren't you the one who lectured me about getting to know my daughter."

"I said get to know her not stalk her."

"Stalk her?"

"You brought the building across the street from where she works and spends most of her weekends. She needs space"

"I brought my family business. Her family business."

"Your such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"You broke up with me because I was "pressuring you" and what are you doing to her?"

"I broke up with you because I didn't know who I was and what I wanted. Now I do. I was scared, Bonnie. I was used to being rejected and hurt and you where there expecting so much from me. I didn't want to fuck it up. I wanted to break up with you before you realized who I really was or rather, who I thought I was. I'm going to give her space and time, but if she is truly like me maybe she is afraid and doesn't want to admit it."

Bonnie tried to process what Klaus had just said. It was surprising, him so confident in his truth. It was also sobering because he may have a point.

"I didn't mean for the conversation to take that turn. I actually wanted to see if you would join me for lunch."

"Lunch?" Bonnie repeated.

"To catch up. Talk about Xiomara." Bonnie sighed.

"Klaus, I don't think-"

"Then let's not think. Let's just do. We are going to have to sit down and discuss our daughter and co-parenting correct? Why not over food and drink. I hate to say it, love, but this place is like a ghost town." Klaus said looking around.

"There is a free lunch and learn at the library today, and everyone is preparing for Thanksgiving."

"So you have a moment to step away."

"Aren't you the proud new owner of your own business?"

"Two actually and I have excellent managerial skills. Its called delegating responsibilities."

"What's with the one percent and letting other people do your work for you."

"What's with the 99 percent not knowing that money should work for you and not the other way around?"

"God. If you promise to stop talking I will consider it." Klaus smirked at the woman.

"Fine. Alex I'm going to lunch. Meg should be here any minute now, and Crystal is coming in at four. If you need me call me on my cell."

"Yep." Alex said filing her nails.

"Javier."

"I know boss. Greta's not allowed in the kitchen." Javier's girlfriend distracted the cook too much. The diner almost burned down late one night because Javier was making out instead of watching the burgers. The stove hood was ruined, which the insurance and the couple paid for. Javier was young, his girlfriend beautiful. Bonnie let it go with a week's suspension and a long ass lecture.

"Call me if you need me."

-o0o-

Klaus took her to the lumberyard. It was Stefan Salvatore's upscale steak house in between Mystic Falls and Fells Church. Bonnie had been here once, and only because the gang took her out for her birthday and Caroline treated. This place was the exact opposite of her diner. She was pretty sure they had an espresso machine.

Stefan greeted Klaus like an old friend while he barely acknowledged her outside of decorum. He knew his ass was still on probation. Caroline may have forgiven his bullshit but Bonnie was more dubious.

"Why are you looking at Stefan like you want to murder him?" Klaus said pulling out her chair.

"Probably because I do."

"I take it you are angry on Caroline's behalf."

"Mine too. I'm the one who had to put the pieces back together. Their kid stayed at my house for three weeks while they got their shit together. He's a good kid too. Connor didn't deserve that messiness."

"Is Connor the young man with black hair who always seems to be around when Xiomara is there."

"That would be him."

"How old is he?" Bonnie smirked up at Klaus.

"Sixteen, Why? He and Hope are friends."

"I'm aware. I've seen him around the manor once or twice. I think its time I introduced myself properly."

"I'm surprised you didn't filet him when he was with Hope."

"He was always there in a group setting. I said my hellos and went about my way. He seems a to be common interest between my girls."

"My Girls? Your handling this I have another teenage daughter thing well. But seriously he's a good kid. I can see why both girls are smitten."

"I don't know about that." Klaus replied. Bonnie laughed.

"I don't know why I didn't peg you as an overprotective father but it makes perfect sense."

"Really, do tell?"

"I don't know. Your family was…well they were difficult, but when it came down to it you guys stuck together. It's like you took every opportunity to berate Kol but wouldn't let anyone else say one word against him. Family has always been important to you."

"I won't deny any of that, but I've grown up a little and learned that blood doesn't make family." Bonnie nodded in agreement. Anna and Caroline were her sisters from other misters.

"Speaking of family, now that I know Xiomara is mine, I would like to pay for her tuition at William and Mary, among other things."

"Klaus, that's really sweet but, me and Xo are fine."

"Bonnie, you have had to raise her by yourself for fourteen years. You paid for diapers, school clothes, and pencils. I would like the opportunity to do my part. I know she is not ready to speak with me yet, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of my daughter."

"My daughter?" Bonnie said not liking his tone.

"Forgive me, our daughter."

"You can put money in her college fund."

"Bonnie, she's a Mikealson. She doesn't need a college fund."

"She's a Bennett has been since she was born. And I will consider it."

"Consider it? Your diner is quaint but could use some upgrades, for an example, an espresso machine. Your house is lovely but the paint is fading and you car is ten years old."

"I'm sorry I don't have a brand new Benz and a wine list at the diner, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of my kid. You're just like your mother. Hope has everything she wants and she's miserable."

"I'm not saying you can't take care of Xo. I'm saying I would like to help. I'm her father. I'm her father, Bonnie. I should have been there. I said when I had my children I would be there to protect them, to give them everything they would need. I would be better than my father. I have failed her."

"You didn't know."

"I should have, if I had taken just one phone call-one. I was just trying to prove to that bastard that I could do the right thing that I wasn't a fuck up. I was trying to do what was right, sacrificing everything I wanted. Everyone I wanted and I still fucked up. Both my kids hate me just as much as I hate him." Klaus said his face and eyes red.

Bonnie heart clenched at the sight of him, the tremble in his voice. Bonnie had grown used to doing everything on her own, taking care of her kid. She prayed, wished, and hoped she would get some help, and it was finally here. Now all she had to do was let go and say yes.

What would she do if her daughter didn't need her anymore? Xo was hypnotized by Abby's lifestyle, by Hope's lifestyle. Would she become a debutant of Fells Church? Xo was a little diva when she wanted to be, but she was a good kid in her heart. She stood up for the underdog. All Bonnie could do is hope that she had raised her right and that Klaus, his money, and family wouldn't do too much damage.

"Okay."

"You agree." Bonnie sighed. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

"Yes."

"Good. You don't have to look like that Bonnie. I just want to contribute. Besides you can take Xo's former college fund and do some home repairs or use it as a down payment on a new car."

"You are such a snob."

"You used to like snobs."

"I can't hear anything over your ego."

"You heard me. Your smile gave it away."

"I did not smile… I was stretching my mouth."

"You are as stubborn as Hope." Klaus said laughing.

"How is Hope? How is she taking all of this?"

"She was angry the first few days, then she decided to use it as leverage. She has a new Honda Accord."

"What?" Bonnie said concerned. What did she agree to?

"I know what your thinking, but I was going to buy her one anyway for her sixteenth birthday. She has her learner's permit, and she mostly drives Esther around to run errands."

"But you talked to her. You tried to figure out what's going on with her and how she is feeling?" Bonnie asked bewildered.

"Of course, but she doesn't want to talk to me. That was her mom's thing. We chatted and I even tried to take her hunting. It was Finn's suggestion. Nothing works. I made her an appointment with Lucy."

"Well, that's good. Lucy is amazing with kids. She won some big therapy award last year." Bonnie said feeling better about the situation.

"Mason told me. He was in Chicago last year on business. He wouldn't shut up about Lucy, their kids, and all the things we got up to in High School. It brought back memories." Klaus said smiling at her.

"There will be no strolling down memory lane. I have decided to let you financially support your child, and that was the point of this lunch."

"Well, for you maybe, but I had ulterior motives."

"I could give a flying flip about your ulterior motives."

"You have to say it with conviction, darling."

"Klaus."

"Yes."

"Stop."

"I've missed you."

"We've already established that last night when I told you to quit it then."

"Fifteen years Bonnie is a long time to deal with unrequited love."

"The thing is Klaus it wasn't unrequited it was requited. Unbelievably requited and you walked away. You broke me heart not once, but twice. I had just forgiven you. Just decided to try to trust you again and you destroyed me, and surprise I was having your baby. You got to run off and live your dreams. You're an art dealer right? I've never been inside a courtroom. And it's okay. It's fine. I have Xiomara, and she's my baby. And I love her so much. Couldn't imagine life without her. But the point is fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. There will not be a third time."

"So you won't attend the snowflake social with me." Klaus said going after what he truly wanted. He knew he had fucked up twice as she said but if she gave him a third chance it would be for forever. Besides, he was seventeen when he made that mistake. It was terrible and changed the course of his life but he had paid the price dearly. Unfortunately, his Hope had as well.

Bonnie sighed. He hadn't changed one bit. She rose and left the restaurant.

-o0o-

 _Bonnie and Matt were studying at the library. They both had exams tomorrow, and then it was time to celebrate. They would be graduating and starting their new lives soon far way from Mystic Falls and Fells Church._

 _Matt had already been accepted to William and Mary College on a football scholarship. She didn't know why he cared about one Spanish grade. She had been accepted into Harvard and didn't want her Calculus final to deter her plans. She could have exempted out if she didn't blow her last test. Just another reason she should be glad Klaus was no longer around._

 _Bonnie glanced up and there he was. What was he doing here? He had graduated last year so he wasn't here for academic reasons. Like he would set foot in a library anyway, especially in Mystic Falls. Bonnie slid down in her chair so he wouldn't see her. Matt glanced over from his book, and then up at Klaus. The blonde pursed his lips._

" _You shouldn't have to hide from him. If he knew better he would be hiding from me."_

" _Matt don't"_

" _I never saw what you saw in that asswhole, Bonnie. Your way out of his league."_

" _Some people will say you have that backwards."_

" _Those people are idiots. Sit up." Bonnie smiled at Matt. He was right. She sat back up in her chair and immediately regretted it. Klaus came over._

" _Matt." He said sizing the quarterback up._

" _Asswhole" Matt responded reading his book. Niklaus narrowed his eyes at the blonde then turned to Bonnie._

" _Hello Bonnie." Klaus said almost cooing._

" _Klaus." Bonnie said trying to mimic Matt's disdain for the man._

" _Caroline said you were here. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute…alone." Klaus said pointedly looking at Matt. Matt looked up at Klaus staring into his eyes. He didn't move. He turned the page in his book and went back to studying._

" _Klaus there is nothing to talk about."_

" _I think there is." Bonnie just blinked up at the teen._

" _I would like to apologize for the way I acted. You know how my family is." Klaus said glancing at Matt. "I took that out on you and I didn't mean to."_

" _I accept your apology." Bonnie said going back to her books. When Klaus didn't move they both looked back up at him._

" _I would also like to apologize for broadcasting my relationship with Andrea all over the school. Andrea was just something I was doing to please my parents. It was never serious."_

" _Okay, I appreciate your honesty?" Bonnie said at a loss for words. She still didn't know why he was here._

" _Fuck it. I love you and I want you back. I fucked up, royally. Andrea was just a girl. She was just there while we were on a break. I want us to try again."_

" _You broke my heart."_

" _I know, but I also broke mine. Don't you get it darling, we share the same heart. We're only whole when we have one another."_

 _Matt made a gagging noise. Both Bonnie and Klaus looked over at him. Matt shook his head. Bonnie was buying this asswhole's bullshit. He closed his book._

" _I'm out of here, Bon. Call me if you still want to go camping this weekend?"_

 _Bonnie watched Matt leave to Klaus's dislike._

" _If you give me another chance, Bonnie, beautiful in Scotland. I will never break our heart again."_

-o0o-

Matt was on the porch when she got home. She was tired and wanted nothing more than her bed and a stiff drink but her bestie looked like he had got the shit kicked out him, and her name was Rachel. She climbed the stairs, grabbed his hand and opened the front door. While he sat on the couch she went and got the Jim Beam.

He must have been off today because he was in jeans and a white t-shirt. Bonnie set two glasses down on the table and poured the liquor slowly. She handed him a glass then sat back her head landing on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her. They sat like that for the next hour, silently sipping the stress of the day away. One of them would start eventually baring their soul. The other would just sit and listen and be there. It was their ritual.

"Rachel wants to get back together." Matt sighed. "She made a lot of good points. They made sense. And I do love her. I always have. I just…It made a lot of sense."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Something is not lining up anymore. This is her pattern. We both knew she would be back. She never cheats. She just needs her space sometimes."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm in a different space."

"Maybe"

"But I'm not. Nothing has changed since she left last year. It's the same old same old."

"Okay."

"Maybe I'm getting tired of this flighty stuff. I want a partner-someone I can depend on, but to be fair if I called she would come. I know she would. Maybe that's the problem. I never call."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I just think if she wants to leave, if she needs space she should have it. She had a lot of good points. There is no reason why I shouldn't be for this, but I can't tell her yes."

"Something's holding you back. Maybe-"

Xiomara and Hope walked through the front door.

"Hey Mom. Hey Uncle Matt. Me and Hope are going to work on our final." Xiomara said heading for the stairs.

"It's only three. Why are you home so early?" Bonnie said sitting up.

"Connor gave us a ride." Xiomara said.

"Both of you?" Matt said as surprised as Bonnie.

"Yeah. We're cool. Right Hope?"

"I guess. I mean now I have someone who can get how truly messed up my family is." Hope said walking up the stairs.

"So you and Hope are friends?"

"We're sisters, Mom. I'm stuck with her. Might as well make the most of it."

"I am so proud of you baby. You are handling this very well."

"Mom! Please don't start crying at least not yet. I think I'm ready to meet Niklaus. Hope says he's okay when he wants to be."

"Okay, baby. Do you want to call him or do you want me to call him."

"Hope gave me his number."

"Okay." Bonnie said feeling like her baby was slipping away.

"I would like you to be there when we meet the first couple of times though."

"Of course." Bonnie said in tears.

"Mom! I have to go study."

"Okay." Bonnie said wiping her tears.

"Uncle Matt do something with her. You're the only one she listens to." Bonnie and Matt laughed at that. Xiomara ran up the stairs to make sure Hope wasn't snooping in her stuff.

"God, I feel like I'm losing my baby." Bonnie admitted into Matt's chest.

"Don't be ridiculous. That girl can't take three steps without her mom. You're her best friend. And as her best friend you understand how important it is for her to get to know her father. Even if he is a snooty prick."

"You're a good man Matt Donovan."

"Nah, while she was talking all I could think is there goes our fishing trips." Matt said sadly.

"Stop it. There is no way Xo is giving up fishing with Uncle Matt. She was so proud when she caught her own fish. I never had seen her happier cleaning and cooking that fish."

"I hope so. I got her a new rod for Christmas."

"She'll love it. She'll have you out at the bay freezing your butts off. That's if Rachel lets you out of the house once your back together."

"If we get back together."

"You will. Like you said. It's your pattern."

"You have a pattern too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about I went to the diner around one. Javier said you left with the British guy." Bonnie exhaled.

"We went to lunch to talk about Xo."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Bonnie."

"He says in the disappointed Matt voice."

"You didn't seem thrilled last night when I came back into the kitchen." Bonnie wouldn't deny or confirm that, for a plethora of reasons.

"Let's not flip this on me. We were discussing you and Rachel. It's like you looking for a reason not to be with her."

"You're right. I am." Matt said looking into Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie allowed herself to look back for just a few moments. Then her shit life came crashing in.

"Matt." She said in a whisper.

"I'm going to head out. Thanks for the drink." He said heading for the door. He left her there as tired and more confused than when she found him. Soul baring was for the birds.

-o0o-

There was a reason her Grams was the Queen of the Fells Church Debutants, several actually. She was beautiful, charming, intelligent, and possessed exquisite taste. Each of her fine attributes was on display, as Bonnie took in the majesty that was the Snowflake Social.

The club was decorated as a winter wonderland complete with frost covered trees and crystalline snowflakes that looked like they were suspended in air by Christmas magic. Bonnie kept trying to spot a wire but under the soft lights the snowflakes just sparkled beautifully. Her Grams minions moved around the room making sure everything in place.

Her second in command, Caroline, was a taskmaster. The blond moved around the room in startling red, playing politics making sure all the rich and powerful were kept happy as Sheila had instructed. Sheila was smart enough to know she couldn't do it herself without ceding power or opening up herself to a social snub from one of her frenemies that would fuel gossip for weeks to come.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel the spirit when the band starting playing Christmas carols. Anna was critiquing the food, which was a grand feast, until Jeremy pulled her away. The whole scene was charming and lovely, almost as lovely as her beautiful daughter.

Xiomara was dressed in sapphire blue that made her eyes sang. Her golden curls had been straightened. She wore her hair half up and half down which drew attention to her sharp cheekbones.

Bonnie thought she was going to have to resuscitate Connor at their front door. All his laid-back loner routine went out the window when he saw Xo. He stuttered a whole five minutes before producing sentences that made sense. Caroline and Abby had delivered. They had indeed made her shiny, too shiny if you asked her.

Klaus apparently agreed when he almost tore Alaric's head off for staring a little too long. Bonnie thought for the first time since that awkward initial meeting between her, Xo and Klaus that this co-parenting thing might work. They still need to work on communication and appropriate gifts for a fourteen year old girl but no worries. Xo couldn't drive her new Volkswagen bug until she got her permit and saved enough to pay for six months worth of insurance. Bonnie's rule not Klaus's. He was already making her into the bad guy parent.

"Why are you standing here by the punch bowl, my dear? There are several single men in attendance tonight."

"They all have dates, Grams."

"Niklaus came with his daughter. I'm sure he can spare a dance."

"I thought you hated him."

"That was your mother. I was disappointed in him, and you."

"I get that."

"There is something I wanted to mention to you. I went to pay for Mara's tuition for next term and they said it is already paid."

"Oh, sorry. I've forgot to tell you, Klaus is taking over the payments." Sheila looked astounded.

"What?" Bonnie said laughing at her expression.

"When did you decide this?"

"About two-three weeks now."

"You have come over for the last three Fridays. I had no more leverage over you."

"Oh…well…I have been having to reconsider things like my past and family and how I view money these last few weeks, and I may have been biased or viewing things unfairly."

"You don't say."

"I have treated you badly, Grams. I don't deserve you. I was mad at Abby and Klaus, and…"

"Any and everything in Fells Church."

"Yeah. Besides Xo loves it, and you, and Abby so I'll see you every Friday night at 7?"

"I'll be there, baby. I'll be there. Bonnie look at that." Bonnie turned and watched Xo and Connor dance out on the floor, her head on his shoulders, his hands frozen at her waist because the whole Mikealson Klan was starring daggers at him. Bonnie smiled at her girl, and at Hope too who was dancing with Rod. Mikeal must be having a fit. The plumber's kid was touching the Mikealson princess.

"She's beautiful baby."

"She is."

"Smart too. I don't care what happens with Klaus and Mara, baby, just know you did that all by yourself. You managed to grow a profitable business as well. That is enough to make a grand-meré proud…a mother to."

"Thanks Grams." Bonnie said wiping a tear.

"Where is Abby?"

"She only stopped in to take pictures with all of us. She's been invited to the opening of some exhibit in Richmond. She says she has to make an appearance."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Well that's my song. I'm going to find a handsome gentleman to dance with. You should do the same."

"I agree with her whole heartedly." Klaus said walking over to the food table. Sheila smiled and gracefully disappeared.

"Klaus, we've discussed this."

"You've discussed this. It's Christmas love. The time when wishes come true."

"Wishes?"

"I've wished for you everyday I've been gone." Bonnie watched him extend a hand. She looked down at his open palm. Against her brain's wishes, her arm began to lift, and then her phone rang. The spell broke.

Bonnie reached into her bag and answered it. Unsure if she was happy or agitated at the distraction.

"Hello."

"Hey Bonnie. It's me. Are you still at the Social?" Matt asked his voice coarse with grief.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I ended it with Rachel. It was rough."

"You ended it with Rachel?" Bonnie said stunned. She never thought Matt would leave Rachel. If they broke up it would be because she was no longer interested.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Bonnie said her thoughts racing. Klaus brow rose. The band began to play another song. Klaus crooked his finger and beckoned her forward.

"Bonnie are you there?"

Bonnie froze unsure what to do. She was looking at the man she loved, and listening to him too.

* * *

 **Bruh, before ya'll start, yes the story is complete. As of now, there will be no other chapter. No, I don't know what happened and I don't want to. I could not choose. Klaus is Klaus, charming and sexy as hell and Matt is good and true. Combined their my dream man (Stefan). You tell me how it ended. With all that being said, I hope you enjoyed it despite my messiness. ;-) Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
